Fight for Zootopia (sequal to Tear Zootopia Apart)
by BrokenWrath
Summary: Second part of my Tear Zootopia Apart fanfic. Three weeks have passed and Nick Wilde is ready to go back to being a full time cop. However, The Devil's Bite gang is far from disappearing and Judy and Nick find themselves in a battle for not just the city but for their own lives as well. Will they be victorious? Or will this new villain prove that no one can change who they are?
1. Chapter 1

"Valentin, you have a visitor." Valentin's ears perked up as he glanced at the cougar officer glowering at him from outside the bars. Slowly he swung his legs off his small bed and sat up, taking his time stretching.

"A visitor? For me?" though a lot of the cockiness from before had been removed by the two weeks he had been imprisoned, the power of his blue eyes still discomforted mammals around him; the officer shivering a bit as they landed on him.

"Yes. Get a move on. Visiting hours are only an hour long." Valentin nodded slowly as he rose to his feet, patiently watching the officer unlock the cell and motion him to come out. Valentin did so, curiosity burning inside of him. Who had come to visit him?

For a moment he wondered if it was Aeron but he quickly chased that thought away. Even though he was sure that Aeron would realize that he could never 'go straight', he highly doubted that prideful panther would admit it to him so early on.

His ears perked up as they entered the visiting area, peering around the cougar to see if he could recognize any of the visitors. He quickly did.

Sitting at a far end table was a tan with white spots doe. She was dressed in a tight fitting black skirt, fishnet tights, and a blood red low cut tank top that clashed with the innocence of her form. Her brown eyes met him as a sickly sweet smile crossed her beautiful face.

"Hello, Val." her voice was just as soft and musical as he remembered as the officer led him to the seat across from her.

"The rules are no touching or exchanging of any objects. I'll be watching." and he left. Valentin leaned back in his seat as he eyed the doe in front of him.

"It's been awhile, Veronica." her smile widened as her eyelids fluttered playfully.

"It has been. I was afraid you wouldn't recognize me." Valentin scoffed as he motioned with his paw at her outfit.

"You haven't changed at all. When did you get back? I thought Dange sent you to do research in Bunny Burrow." she laughed a soft feminine laugh but with an edge of danger that would send any mammal on edge.

"That was three years ago, Val. I came back about a week ago and Dange filled me in on everything. I thought they would never catch you." Valentin shrugged his shoulders, doing his best to act non nonchalant though his voice was layered with anger.

"What can I say, the ZPD were more competent than they were six years ago." she giggled, her hooves folding together on top of the table.

"Or maybe it was you who changed." Valentin's eyes narrowed slightly as his ears flicked back in irritation.

"Why are you here, Veronica?" her smile widened to the point of showing off her teeth as she patted her side with a hoof.

"I have a gift for you from Dange. He would have come himself but, as you know, everyone is looking for him." Valentin scoffed as he crossed his arms at his chest.

"So Dange really has taken over. I'm sure he's just over the moon." Veronica gave another giggle as she leaned forward.

"Don't take it so hard, Val. You were a great leader during your prime but all good things must come to an end." Valentin frowned as his ears tilted back more.

"So what is this 'gift'?" she just smiled as she leaned back again.

"You'll see when I give it to you. Just make sure that nosy officer isn't looking. Don't want it to fall in the wrong paws." Valentin's eyes narrowed as his body tensed. Something was up. What exactly was this gift if it was so sensitive? Veronica waved her hoof at him as she laughed.

"Don't be so tense Val! Dange is just being a friend. So am I. We want you out of here just as much as you do." Valentin's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Is that so?" she smiled as she hmmed as her answer.

"Yes and this 'gift' will help you. Just be patient." before Valentin could quiz her longer, an officer announced the end of the visiting hour. Veronica rose to her feet and stopped by Valentin's side as she smiled.

"It was good to see you again, Val." if Valentin wasn't used to her he would have completely missed her lower hoof twitching towards his pocket before she walked away. Valentin grinned as he pressed his paw against his pocket. She still got it.

"Come on, Valentin! Get going!" Valentin gave a devilish grin at the waiting cougar as he rose to his feet and followed him back to his cell. As soon as he was alone he pulled out a small envelop from his pocket.

His eyebrows creasing in curiosity he opened it and a small circular pill rolled out of it. Valentin's eyes widened as he picked it up with his paw. Would Dange really send this to him? Was it really true that they wanted him back?

Excitement surged through him as his old devilish grin took over his face. The game wasn't over yet.

888888888888888

"Heyy meter 'maid'! Looking good!" Nick's ears twitched irritably as he heard the familiar voice of Officer Delgato yelling at him from across the street. He did his best to ignore him as he finished printing his ticket and placing it on the car in front of him.

"Oh come on don't be like that Nicky! Come show us the uniform!" Nick continued ignoring the teasing as he did his best to focus on listening for another meter to go off. His hearing wasn't as good as Judy's but he could still hear a decent range. However, the consistent ruckus from the police parked across the way was difficult to tune out.

"Come on Delgato, let Nick work in peace!" Nick's ears perked up as his head swung to look at the police car. So she was riding with him for the day. He quickly caught the pair of violet eyes looking at him and he couldn't help but smile.

"Oh finee Hopps...he smiles for you." Delgato was on driver's side, pretending to look hurt. Though his eyes were still not the same as they were before, some of his old personality was starting to come back. Though the teasing was annoying, this made Nick happy.

"Well who could resist a smile from our favorite bunny cop?" he asked, laying his sly smile in place as he crossed the street to them. Delgado gave him a toothy grin.

"True. And if you're going to yell at me now about neglecting my duties blame the bunny, she insisted that we came by and check on you." Nick couldn't help but laugh as Judy shot Delgato an annoyed glare.

"Don't make it sound so serious! I just wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything foolish again. Today is your last day on part time duty and I don't want to see my partner messing it up, again." Nick playfully placed his paw over his heart and gave a dramatic hurt look.

"Madam! Am I the type of fox to do something foolish?" she hooded her eyes at him as she grinned.

"Well seeing as a week ago you damaged your stitches trying to apprehend a car thief by yourself, I would say yes." Nick's ears twitched irritably as Delgato gave a bark like laugh as he slapped the side of the vehicle.

"She got you there, Wilde!" Nick rolled his eyes before refocusing them on Judy.

"So Chief landed you with this oaf?" calling him an oaf ended Delgato's laughter as he gave him a hurt look while Judy smiled.

"Yeah. Delgato just got back from personal leave and Chief figured it would be best for him to hang with me on just a regular patrol day." Nick nodded his understanding as he turned more serious.

"That's right. By the way, how are you doing buddy?" the sadness in Delgato's eyes darkened as his smile faded a bit, his eyes looking down at his paws.

"I'm...functioning. I finally got to the point where I'm starting to feel like I can laugh again without fully forcing, thanks for waking that up by the way." Nick nodded his understanding as he noticed Judy rest a comforting paw on the wolf's arm.

"We're glad to have you back." a soft smile crossed the wolf's face as he smiled at Judy.

"Thanks Hopps. I'm glad to be back too. As for you, Wilde, you better not do anything foolish again any time soon. It sure isn't the same without you." Nick grinned at him as he gave him a thumbs up.

"Don't worry. I'm as good as new and ready to rejoin the search for the DB." he wasn't surprised to see the darkness in Delgato's eyes or the uneasiness in Judy's.

"I still can't believe that we haven't heard anything from them since Redd escaped." Nick wished he could reach Judy at seeing her shiver a bit as she spoke.

"They won't stay silent for long. They'll come back and when they do we'll be ready." Nick's eyes refocused on Delgato, seeing the determination in his eyes. Though the actual culprit of his brother in law's death was now behind bars, Nick could tell that he wouldn't be satisfied until the Devil's Bite Gang was nothing more than a distant memory.

888888888888888

Chief Bogo glared down at all of the reports from the past month and a half of their struggle with the Devil's Bite gang. It was unnerving him that things were seemingly going back to normal. The tension in the city was calming and there was no sign of the drug anywhere, even with him having his officers looking high and low for it.

He knew better than to believe that this was over. Valentin had made it clear that it wasn't before he had been locked away. Haimes had also expressed his belief that things were far from finished. And if that wasn't enough to convince someone, the fact that Redd had been rescued was even more proof. Though they had struck a devastating blow, the battle was far from over.

So why was there no trace of them? What were they waiting for? He couldn't believe that they hadn't been prepared for something like Valentin's arrest to happen. Though they abandoned the location that Valentin had mentioned he knew better than to believe that they didn't have another one somewhere in Zootopia or close by.

What are they planning? Bogo grunted in frustration as he buried his face in his hooves. He was exhausted. Even with Valentin behind bars he hadn't been able to rest for weeks. Every time he heard one of his officers calling dispatch he found himself terrified that it would be another wounded officer. Or worse.

At least Hopps was completely healed and Wilde would be returning the next day. Those two had been lucky. Or more their attackers hadn't been out to kill like Wolford's murderer had been. How long would it be until another officer faced one of these assholes?

Bogo flinched as his stomach gave a painful churn as he pressed his hooves against his eyes. This stress was going to be the end of him. Was that part of their plan? Leaving them dangling until they're all so exhausted they can't fight back?

It was possible. It sounded like something filth like them would pull. Meaning he just had to make sure that he and his officers rested. For their sake and the sake of the city.

Bogo nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard a knock at his door. His head snapped up as it flung open and a wide eyed Clawhauser entered.

"Chief Bogo!" it had been since Hopps had found the missing mammals since he had seen Clawhauser so rammed up. However, this time it didn't seem like it was good news.

"What is it?" Bogo prepared himself for the worse as he saw those wide eyes lower a bit as Clawhauser fiddled with his paws.

"The Sahara Prison just called. Valentin is dead." Not a lot surprised Bogo but that sent his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"What?" Clawhauser flinched slightly at the volume of his voice as his eyes rose to meet his.

"The guard placed to watch his level found him an hour ago in his cell dead." Bogo's brain fought to process what he was hearing.

"Are they sure?" he knew this was a foolish question of course they knew. A dead body was a dead body. Clawhauser hesitated again as he went back to fiddling with his paws.

"Yes sir. There's more though." Bogo's eyebrows raised. How could there be more than that.

"What do you mean 'more'?" again Clawhauser hesitated, his tail twitching wildly behind him.

"They found a note on him sir." Bogo just stared at him. What was he trying to say?

"A note?" Clawhauser nodded as his paws squeezed together.

"Yes sir. From what they can tell, Valentin was murdered."

Notes: Welcome everyone to part two! I'm sory it took a bit life is getting very busy but it will hopefully die down soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick couldn't believe that his first assignment back from medical leave would be investigating the death of the mammal who had ordered him to be shot. Yet there he was, following an officer into where the body was being stored.

"You sure you're going to be alright, Carrots?" Nick asked as he glanced down at his favorite bunny. Though her eyes were wider than usual and her nose twitching a bit, she nodded her head.

"Yes. This may be my first time seeing a de-" she cut herself off as she swallowed hard, Nick noticing her eyes flicking away from him. "I'm a cop. I'll be fine." Nick had to wonder if that was just to assure him or if it was also to insure herself.

"Here we are." They were led into the room where the autopsy would be done, Nick's ears twitching a bit in discomfort as he saw a body bag was already on one of the operating tables. "The autopsy has yet to be completed." Nick let out a breath of relief. He really didn't want to see a mammal he knew all cut open.

He looked up as he heard a door closing, seeing the doctor who would be performing the autopsy (Nick had forgotten what they were called) walking in. He was a shorter polar bear with surprisingly warm eyes. A professional but warm smile crossed his muzzle as his eyes landed on them.

"Ah Officers Wilde and Hopps, you're earlier than I expected." Judy returned his smile as Nick nodded in his direction, letting Judy speak to them.

"Sorry about that Doctor Whitez, we wanted to get this investigation started as soon as possible." Dr. Whitez nodded his understanding as he crossed over to the operating table.

"Have either of you seen a dead body before?" Both shook their heads, the lack of surprise in the polar bear's eyes, confusing Nick.

"Not to surprising. Violent deaths are not common in Zootopia. Just to warn you, this might be a bit of a shock." Nick exchanged a worried glance with Judy as they both cautiously moved closer to the table as Dr. Whitez unzipped the bag.

As the top was removed, Judy gave a quiet gasp and Nick winced in disgust. There, laying flat on it's back, was Valentin's corpse. His empty eyes stared widely at the ceiling, his face contorted in a look of horrific pain. However, what was truly disturbing was the amount of blood on his lips and spilling down the front of his prisoner uniform.

"What the hell happened?" Nick gasped out as he felt Judy press against him; her body trembling.

"I won't be sure until I've done the autopsy. However, it seems like he was poisoned. The guard that found him was alerted by hearing him howling in pain and rushed to find Valentin coughing up blood and looking like he wanted to tear his skin off."

"But how could he have been poisoned?" Judy asked, her voice trembling almost as much as her body.

"Apparently he had had a visitor about an hour and a half before his death. Though the guards aren't sure how she had done it, his visitor must have given him something that had been poisoned along with this." with a large paw he pulled up an evidence bag with a letter inside, handing it to Judy.

"It looks like the lyrics of a song. 'Are you are you coming to the tree? Where they strung up a man, they say murdered three. Strange things did happen no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight beneath the hanging tree." Nick's stomach churned in fear as he instantly recognized the song.

"This is Dange's doing." both of his companions gave him shocked looks, Nick barely noticing for his eyes were focused on the piece of paper in the evidence bag.

"That's his favorite song. He always sang it after he had won a match in the ring or when he was about to torture someone." Nick didn't blame Judy for the shiver that ran through her as she moved closer, him giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze in response.

"So then, the female that came to visit him was a member of the Devil's Bite gang?" Dr. Whitez asked, his eyes also widening with worry.

"Yes or associated with them. Did they give you a description of her Doctor?" he nodded as his eyes returned to the corpse in front of him.

"Yes and I sent it to Chief Bogo." Nick nodded his understanding as his eyes also returned to the corpse. It felt so surreal seeing nothing but death in those piercing blue eyes. Though he had no love for Valentin, he was still greatly disturbed by the horribleness of his death.

"There's more in the letter, Nick." Nick yanked himself out of his thoughts as he looked at Judy, who was holding the letter up to him. Nick frowned, leaning forward slightly so he could read. Underneath the lyrics of that disturbing song, were just six words. ' _Goodbye Valentin. I'm in charge now'_.

"As we thought, Dange has taken over the Devil's Bite gang." Judy nodded as her lips curled in a thoughtful frown.

"But why would he leave something that would be so obvious?" Nick frowned as well as his eyes moved from her to Dr. Whitez then back to Judy.

"Simple. He wanted us to know it was him." Judy nodded again, her arms crossing at her chest.

"But why?" Nick shrugged as he handed the letter back to Dr. Whitez.

"I'm not sure but we're going to find out." a polite smile took over his face as his eyes met with Dr. Whitez. "Thank you, Doctor. We'll get her description from Chief. Please let us know your findings as soon as you've finished your autopsy." Dr. Whitez nodded his understanding.

"I will. I have no idea what kind of poison did this to him but hopefully the autopsy will give us some answers." Nick nodded his agreement as he started leading Judy out of the room.

"Let's hope so."

888888888888888

Aeron sat on top of the roof of Nick's apartment, his knees pulled up against his chest. He kept his eyes closed as he let the soft breeze blow over his fur; attempting to let it take away all of his thoughts. It wasn't working.

He still couldn't believe that Valentin was gone. He just...couldn't process it. The mammal of his nightmares for years was...finally...gone. He was free now. However, it didn't feel like he was. There was still a heavy weight on his soul and a fowl taste in his mouth.

He just couldn't be gone. Not Valentin. He had proven himself to be almost invincible over and over. But now... Aeron's eyes fluttered open as he felt the breeze blow harder against him. Letting out a sigh, he stretched out his legs and stared at the setting sun.

Who had killed him anyways? Nick had mentioned it had been murder but how had someone gotten to him in prison? Aeron knew first hand how strong the security was in Zootopia prisons. Though he had been locked up in Zootopia Central, he highly doubted that the security was any different.

Aeron's ears perked up as he heard sound coming from the apartment. Were Nick and Judy back already? No it was way to early for them to be arriving. Feeling his fur tingle with concern, Aeron slowly slid down the roof, gripping the edge to swing himself silently onto the balcony.

His ears raised high on alert, he quietly slid the door open and slipped into the apartment. All the lights were still off and there were no sounds, but Aeron had been positive he had heard something. Maybe all of this crap with Valentin was making him paranoid.

However, he still had to look in Nick's room. His body tense, ready to run or fight, he crept down the hallway to Nick's room. Thankfully the door was open so all he had to do was peer inside. His heart feeling like it was going to jump out of his throat, he leaned into the room and glanced around. Nothing.

Letting out a sigh of relief he walked back into the living room. He had just been imagining it. He really needed to calm down or he was going to give himself a stroke. Letting out another sigh, he sank into the couch. Maybe he shouldn't be alone right now. But who could he hang with? Benjamin, Nick,and Judy were working...Finnick...Well Finnick was probably doing his own kind of work that Aeron didn't want to be around.

Aeron's nose twitched as he picked up a strange smell. What was that? His ears perked up as he leaned forward, cautiously sniffing the air. Whatever it was it stank to holy hell. Wait a minute...Aeron's eyes nearly popped out as he recognized the smell. Gas.

He lept to his feet and rushed for the front door. He had to get out of there before- Aeron's thought process was interupted as he flung the door open and there was a loud bang followed by burning heat as he was thrown back into the living room, his head slamming into the wall, knocking him out as the room slowly began to be eaten away by flames.

888888888888888

Judy sighed as she leaned back in her seat. They had just spent the past hour going over the description of the doe who had gone to visit Valentin. They also went over the security footage that the Sahara Prison had sent them of Valentin's discussion with his visitor.

Due to the security cameras being focused on all the inmates and their visitors, they were not able to hear any of the conversation. However, Nick had been able to read Valentin's body language just fine. Whatever they had been talking about, Valentin had had no clue that the doe was going to bring his death.

Judy still was unsure how the doe had given the envelope to Valentin in the first place. Even after slowing the footage down they still couldn't see her handing it to him. The closest they got was seeing her arm drop as she moved past him and that she had stopped for a second beside him. However, that wasn't enough to go on.

A frustrated frown creased her muzzle as she glowered at the security footage on her and Nick's computer. "Nick, are you sure you don't know who she is?" Nick gave a slightly frustrated sigh as he turned in his seat to face her.

"You've asked me that five times now, Carrots. No. I have no idea who that doe is. I will ask Aeron tonight though." Judy nodded but her frown deepened as she turned in her seat so that she was fully facing Nick.

"But didn't Aeron already give the descriptions of all the Devil's Bite members he knew?" Nick nodded, his lips also creasing in a frown.

"Yes and none of his descriptions were of a doe. However, maybe he forgot about her. Or maybe she's not a member of the gang but someone who associated with the gang. Just like how Finnick was when I was still a member." Judy nodded slowly as her eyes returned to the footage.

"I guess it's possible. However, are you sure Aeron is in the right mindset to help?" Nick's eyebrows rose at her as his head tilted to the side slightly.

"What do you mean?" Judy gave a slightly frustrated sigh. Men could be so naive sometimes.

"He just found out about Valentin's death. I'm sure that that must be very challenging for him to process and is probably upsetting. Is it really the best idea to worry him over this?" Nick frowned in thought as he took a moment to answer.

"Aeron wants to help, Carrots. You have a point with the challenge he's probably going through, but I know Aeron. He'd be insulted if we didn't at least ask him." Judy nodded her understanding as she gave a sigh.

"Alright but let's be careful okay? I don't want to make this any harder on him. He's already been through so much." Nick hummed in agreement as he rested his paw on her arm.

"Same, Carrots. But knowing Aeron, if we keep him out of this, he'll just try harder to find out what's going on." Judy gave a non amused laugh as she rested her paw over his.

"True. I've noticed that he has quite the stubborn streak." Nick laughed, his eyes warming with the emotions of a long friendship.

"My dear Carrots, you have no idea." her smile warmed a bit as she leaned into him slightly.

"Have you talked to him at all today?" she heard Nick give a low sigh as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Not really. He texted me around nine to tell me he was awake but other than that he's been quiet." Judy nodded as she nuzzled closer to him.

"I hope he's talking to Ben. Their relationship is so new right now, I'd hate for him to close himself off so soon." Nick gave a playful chuckle as he rubbed her ears.

"I didn't know you could be so nosy, Carrots." Judy glared up at him, giving him a dramatic frown.

"I just care about my friends!" Nick held his paw up in a calming motion as he smiled at her.

"I know, Carrots, I know. But don't push him to much alright? Give him a chance to process everything on his own. And don't push Clawhauser either, he's taken a huge step with taking on this relationship and needs to take it at his own pace." Judy let out a sigh as she went back to leaning against him.

"I know you're right. I just don't want to see either of them get left behind." Nick gently stroked her ears as he kissed her forehead.

"They won't, Carrots. All couples go at different paces. Look how long it took us to admit we liked each other." a soft smile lifted Judy's lips as she nuzzled into him.

"True. Though it could have been worse." Nick laughed as he continued stroking her ears.

"True. It could have been." they both jumped as they heard their phone ring. Heart still hammering from the sudden interruption, Judy scooted closer to Nick as he put the call on speaker phone.

"This is Officer Wilde."

"Wilde! This is Clawhauser. I just got a report of a fire at your apartment complex!" Judy felt as if the bottom of her stomach had caved in as her wide eyes met Nick's.

"What? Are you sure?" Benjamin's voice was tense with panic as he responded.

"Yes! The fire department is already on their way but they need police support and you two are the only ones that aren't already out on an assignment."

"We're on our way!" roughly Nick ended the call as Judy lept to her feet. They both rushed out of their cubical to where their vehicle was parked; Judy jumping into the driver's seat as soon as she was able to yank the door open.

With a speed she didn't even know she had, she revved up the engine and took off. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Nick messing with his phone, his teeth gritted tightly in frustration as he glowered at it.

"He's not answering is he?" she asked, the fear bubbling inside of her coating her words. Nick's only response was a nod as he tried to contact their friend again.

"Damn! He's not picking up!" Judy's heart pounded against her rib cage as she aggressively turned around the corner.

"It's going to be okay. Ben said the fire department is already there. He's going to be okay!" She wasn't sure if her words were more for Nick's comfort or hers as she weaved through the light traffic.

"Right. He's been in dangerous situations before and has gotten out fine. He'll be fine..." Judy bit her lip as she heard the concern and pain in her partner's voice. They were going to make it. They had to make it. And he was going to be okay! Aeron was going to be okay. He had to be.

Notes: Dun dun dun! Will Nick and Judy make it in time? Was the fire an accident or was it arson? Find out in the next chapter! Also, I apologize for taking so long to update lately the last month of school and work has really been kicking my ass.


	3. Chapter 3

Aeron awoke to burning pain throughout his body. He quickly began to cough as he attempted to breathe, feeling his lungs scream in agony as non clean air greeted him. Hissing in pain he tried to move only to feel his body was to heavy.

Slowly his eyes blinked open but only a blurred haze greeted his sight. Smoke. He coughed again as he forced his paw over his muzzle as he again tried to move only to fall forward. His body felt like it was being split apart. He couldn't move and he couldn't stop himself from coughing. He was going to die there.

"Hello? Is anyone still in here?" Aeron's ears twitched as his fading mind caught the voice. Gritting his teeth at the pain threatening to tear him apart he forced himself to crawl towards the door. He gave an attempted yell but his throat was so hopelessly dried by the smoke that no sound came out. No he couldn't die there. There was so much he still needed to do...No...

He could feel his conscious fade as he once again attempted to crawl to the exit. If he could just get to the hallway the owner of the voice might see him. His lungs burned as another wave of silent coughing hit him as he curled up into himself.

His vision was almost gone and he could feel what little strength he had left evaporating as his starving lungs begged for air. Faintly, he heard the voice call out again. Aeron gave a strangled yell of frustration as he tried to throw himself forward to only flop onto his side.

Dammit he really was going to die there. He wasn't going to get the chance to say goodbye to any of the people he cared about. Or make amends for the shit he did when he was younger. He was just going to lay here until he suffocated. How pathetic.

"Hey someone's over here!" numbly Aeron heard a voice as paws grabbed him.

"Is he alive?"

"Yes but barely. I'll take him, you keep looking."

"Rodger!" Aeron gave a weak twitch of pain as he felt his limp body being lifted over a mammal's shoulder.

"Hang on buddy, we're getting you out of here!" the voice was oddly soothing as Aeron felt his body being jostled slightly as his rescuer rushed out of the burning building. Finally the unbearable heat was removed and his choked lungs were greeted by fresh air.

Faintly he heard urgent voices surround him as he was taken from his rescuer and laid down. Something was forced over his muzzle and his aching lungs were finally getting full breaths of clean oxygen. However the pain of his body remained and his head continued to swim, making everything around him turn into confusing patterns of sound and color.

He wasn't sure how long he was left laying there as oxygen was pumped into him and someone was tending to whatever wounds he had. However, slowly the rush of confusion calmed and he was able to comprehend the patterns of color and sound.

He was laid in the back of an emergency vehicle and a male cougar paramedic was treating his wounds. The voices were fewer now but sounded like paramedics talking with firemen about the officers keeping the crowd calm and the mammals that needed to go to the hospital.

"Aeron!" Aeron's ears perked up as he heard a familiar voice. Breaking passed two much larger paramedics, the frantic form of Judy Hopps came rushing towards him.

"Judy?" his voice was raspy and could only be heard by her amazing hearing as she switched spots with the cougar paramedic, who had just finished his work. As his eyes focused on her he saw that there were tears in her eyes and she was shaking faintly.

"They did get to you...I'm glad." Aeron gave her a faint smile as he felt her take his paw in both of hers.

"Yeah. Where's Blueberry?" Judy smiled faintly at the nickname as she motioned over her shoulder with her head.

"He's still controlling the crowd. Most have dispersed but there's still some onlookers. He stayed to keep them calm while I went around to talk to those who were inside." Aeron nodded, instantly regretting it as a slice of pain ran up his spine. He had to wonder if there was any part of him that didn't hurt.

"How many others were injured?" he could tell that Judy had picked up on his pain by how the concern in her eyes deepened and her grip on his paw tightened.

"Just three others. Luckily there were no casualties. You got the worst of it." she trembled at this, Aeron squeezing her paws with his. Nick was right, she really was emotional.

"Not surprising. I think that I got the brunt of it." he winced as he tried to slowly move, stopping as he noticed Judy's eyes widen in alarm. He didn't want to give the poor bunny a heart attack.

"What do you mean?" her paws released his as she pulled out her notebook and her pen, preparing to write whatever he said down.

"Well I was up on the roof and I thought I heard someone in the apartment so went to check but didn't see anyone. Then I smelled gas. I was trying to run out the door when there was an explosion and I got thrown back." a frown creased her face as she scribbled down what he was saying.

"So you think this was an act of arson?" Aeron nodded, flinching at the tingling sensation of pain shooting up his neck.

"That would be my guess. Not sure though." her smile lengthened as she scribbled more things down.

"There will be an investigation so we will find out soon. Is there anything else?" Aeron shook his head, this time not reacting to the pain as much. Judy nodded as the concern took over her face again. "They're taking you to the hospital to get better looked at. Nick and I need to finish our shift then we will come check on you." Aeron smiled at her as he watched her hop off whatever she had been standing on.

"Sounds good. Be safe, both of you." Judy smiled back, Aeron noticing he eyes were shimmering again.

"You too."

888888888888888

Dange glowered over his tusks at the flat screen mounted on the wall in front of him. Right then, some TV show he didn't give two shits about was playing mutely. He was waiting for the news knowing that there would most likely be a mentioning about the fire. Also, if there had been any fatalities, they would most likely report it.

"I don' know what ya are so tense abou' Boss. There's no way he survived that." Dange shot an annoyed look at Yap; who was sprawled out on his stomach over a brand new bean chair, his tail swaying lazily.

"I was quite impressed with your work, Yap. However, if anyone could survive that it would be him." his voice was laced with poison as he spoke the last word, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Is he really that impressive?" Dange's eyes lifted at the sudden feminine voice as he glanced at the entrance to the room that he was in. Veronica grinned at him as she noticed his attention was now on her as she walked in

"It's more that he just has a high level of natural luck, apparently. Any other mammal being with Valentin would have been dead by now." Veronica rolled her eyes as she perched herself on the arm rest of Dange's couch.

"I don't care how lucky this panther is. There is no way he survived that." Dange gave an annoyed grunt as he refocused on the TV.

"We shall see. However, if he's alive or not won't make much difference. Our plan will continue moving. We will take care of your loose string next, Veronica." Veronica nodded her understanding as she tugged on the hem of her tight mini skirt.

"I still don't know why you are so worried about him, Dale. He's never been friendly with the police so I can't see him tattling on me." Dange gave a low sigh as he forced himself to be patient as he felt his calmness slipping.

"He's friendly with Nick Wilde. Even with Wilde being a cop now I highly doubt their friendship has diminished. We need to make sure that he doesn't tell him." a bemused smirk crossed Veronica's face as she leaned back slightly against the edge of the couch.

"I still can't believe that an infamous hustler like Nickolas Wilde has become a cop. The world does love it's little surprises." a bark like laugh answered her as they both looked at Yap, who had one of his ridiculous grins on his face.

"Yeah surprised the hell ou' of me when I firs' saw him! Swore that I was dreamin'." Veronica leaned forward, about to say something, but Dange quickly stopped her.

"Shut up both of you!" both knowing better than to anger him, they fell silent as Dange unmuted the TV just in time for the Moose and Snow Leopard anchors to be shown. Dange kept his attention purely focused on the news as the two anchors went over the meaningless political drivel that he usually wouldn't give a shit about. Tonight though he needed to make sure he didn't miss what he wanted to know.

"In other news, a fire started at an apartment complex in Zootopia Central late this afternoon." Once again a sense of awe tugged at Dange's heart as an image of the flames were shown above the two anchors. Yap really did do good on this assignment.

"Luckily with a quick response from the fire department there were no casualties. However, four mammals were taken to the hospital for further treatment." Dange's left eye twitched irritably. So that asshole made it out alive after all.

"What the hell! How is that possible! He was the trigger for the explosion! How the fuck did he get away?" Yap was now on his feet, ears flat against his skull and lips pulled over his sharp teeth. It was rare for him to be angry, but when he was it was quite the sight.

"Calm yourself, Yap. He will be taken care of in time." Yap growled lowly as he glowered at the TV but he sat back down. Veronica seemed amused by him as her eyes were focused on the fuming coyote.

"Well looks like you were right, Dale. That panther really does have quite the luck streak." Dange nodded his agreement as he turned off the TV.

"As I said, this doesn't change anything. Or next move is to take care of the loose string. We also need to make sure that our product is ready to be shipped out." both nodded, Dange glad to see that Yap was calming down a bit.

"I'm guessing you want me to take charge of checking on our product?" Veronica asked, her eyes gleaming with a dangerous light that excited Dange.

"Yes. I want things ready in three days. As for you, Yap." Yap's ears perked up as he straightened up a bit to show that he was listening. "You and whomever you want to help you will hunt down Veronica's old 'friend' and make sure that he can't betray her." Yap's eyes lit up as he jumped to his feet.

"Righ' away Boss!" with only a second's worth pause to make sure that he was excused, Yap took off to do as he was told.

"He seems to be excited about this." Dange focused his eyes on Veronica as he rose to his feet.

"Yap may be hyperactive and a bit annoying but his taste for blood and unbreakable loyalty makes him quite the underling to have." a playful smile crossed her face as Dange stopped in front of her.

"And what about me Dale? Am I a good underling to have?" Dange's eyes gleamed dangerously as he grinned, holding out his hoof to her.

"You are not an underling, my dear. You are an ally. An ally that I am glad to have on my side." her smile widened as her eyes gleamed with the same dangerous light as his as she took his hoof, letting him help her to her feet.

"I'm glad to have you as an ally as well. However, just remember what you promised or you will see that I can also be a devastating enemy." again excitement burned inside of Dange's heart as he saw the power to back up that threat in his companions chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't worry my dear. I am a gentlemammal that never goes back on his word."

Notes: There we go! I'm hoping to go back to weekly updates now that my schedule has calmed down a bit. Next chapter we will find out how injured Aeron is and also who the Devil's Bite gang is targeting next


	4. Chapter 4

Nick sat with his elbows resting on his knees and head bowed. His fox ears twitched as they picked up the sounds of the hustle and bustle of the hospital around him. Judy had told him that it wasn't as busy as it had been the nigh he had been brought in with a gun wound, but it still seemed overwhelming. All the voices and footsteps...

And the waiting. The waiting was frustrating. They had been barred from entering Aeron's room after he started gagging and being unable to breathe. A nurse had quickly told them that they would be updated on his progress but that had been forty five minutes ago.

Nick pressed his palms against his eyes as he felt a wave of anxiety rush over him again. In the end had they been to late? It seemed like he was going to be fine but now...

Nick felt a lump forming in his throat. There were only three mammals in this world that he could say were really important to him and now he was running the risk of loosing one of them.

"Nick?" Nick jumped slightly as his thoughts were interupted. Blinking a bit at noticing his vision was slightly blurry, he straightened up to look at Judy.

"Carrots..." she gave him a weak smile as she saw through his attempted poker face and handed him a cup of the hospital's coffee.

"I thought you might needed some," she explained as Nick just blankly stared at the cup. Slowly a weak smile like hers crossed his muzzle as he took the cup.

"Thanks Carrots. How's Claw doing?" Judy's face frowned as she carefully hopped up onto the seat next to him.

"Not good. He won't talk to me or even look at me. He just keeps staring through the window out into the parking lot." Nick sighed as he took a sip of his coffee.

"This has to be hard on him right now. Their relationship is still new and yet they have to go through this." Judy nodded as she took a sip of her own coffee, her ears drooping slightly.

"I wish there was a way that we could cheer him up though. It's so weird seeing Ben like this." Nick nodded his agreement, a frown creasing his lips as he looked over to where the cheetah stood. His back was turned towards them, his tail so low it was touching the floor and still, his ears lowered as low as they could.

Nick's ears perked up as he heard the sound of a door opening, his eyes lifting just in time to see a blur of black and white hurrying out of Aeron's room. Confused, Nick sat up as he watched the doctor sprint down the hallway to disappear through double doors leading deeper into the hospital.

"Officers Hopps, Wilde." Nick's head turned back to the door leading into Aeron's room; seeing nurse Gianni Haze standing in the door way. His eyes were just as warm and friendly as the day that Nick had left the hospital but his usual smile was missing as his head turned in Clawhauser's direction. "Officer Clawhauser."

A few seconds past before Clawhauser's head finally turned in their direction then a few more past before he walked over to join them. Once he was sure he had their attention, Gianni gave them a faint smile and spoke.

"I apologize that Dr Blackz had to rush off so quickly; another one of her patients needed her." They all nodded their understanding as Nick noticed Judy resting her paw over Clawhauser's.

"How is Aeron?" She asked, Nick hearing the fear in her voice. Gianni's eyes focused on her as his smile turned more gentle.

"Your friend has stabilized but the fire has caused a lot of damage to his lungs. He will need to be on oxygen for awhile and there is a possibility he will need it for the rest of his life. He also has two broken ribs and bruised body from being thrown and has some serious burns. We have a new treatment that has done wonders on healing burns and even having fur grow back. However, with how scarred he is we aren't sure how much of the hair will come back." again they all nodded, Nick feeling as if something was squeezing his heart.

He knew that Aeron was lucky to be alive after that hell, but it still worried him how injured he was. Not just physically but mentally as well. He knew how self conscious his scars made him and now with the burns...

"Can we see him?" Clawhauser's soft voice yanked Nick out of his thoughts in time to see Gianni nod.

"Yes. However, I do ask that only one of you go in. We had to sedate him due to the pain and his anxiety so he's a bit out of it and I feel that all three of you might be a bit to overwhelming for him at the moment." they all nodded as Nick rested his paw on Judy's shoulder, gently pulling him against her.

"Then you should go on in, Claw. We'll wait out here." Clawhauser's ears perked slightly as he looked at them both sheepishly.

"Y-you sure?" Nick nodded as Judy smiled at him.

"Go on, Ben. I'm sure that he would really like to see you." Clawhauser nodded still a bit sheepish but Nick could see the desire to see him burning in the cheetah's eyes. Gianni gave his friendly smile as he stepped out of Clawhauser's way.

Nick watched the two walk in, the door closing behind them before letting out a sigh as he returned to his seat.

"Nick?" he looked up into Judy's concerned eyes. He smiled weakly at her as he held out his paw to her, her quickly taking it.

"It's nothing, Carrots. Just been a long day." she nodded her understanding as she squeezed his paw, moving back to her own seat.

"Yeah. At least he's alive." Nick nodded as he felt the relief of that statement rush over him. Still, the road to recovery was going to be rough for Aeron.

"Hopps, Wilde." Nick nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden sound of their chief's voice.

"Chief! What are you doing here?" Judy verbalized Nick's surprise as they both looked up at the sol um form of Chief Bogo. He arched an eyebrow at their reaction as he motioned around them.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm checking on the victims of the fire!" his voice was gruff as usual but Nick could pick up a slightly more stressed tone. Nick watched as his eyes looked towards the closest room, his eyes softening slightly.

"How is Haimes?" Nick glanced at Judy, her meeting his eyes as they silently discussed on who would answer, the agreement being her.

"He's stabilized but he has two broken ribs, a bruised body, and some severe burns. His lungs were also damaged by the smoke." Bogo nodded his head slowly as he crossed his arms.

"After having the area searched, the fire department and the ZPD have agreed to label this as arson. What looked like a hand made trigger bomb was found. Hopps, your report said that Haimes smelled gas?" Judy nodded, Nick noticing her ears drooping slightly.

"Yes sir. That was what led him to try and run out of the apartment." Bogo again nodded his head as his eyes focused on Nick.

"We are also almost certain that your apartment was the target, Wilde. The question is, did the culprit get their target or were you the actual target?" Nick felt a shiver run down his spine as Judy moved slightly closer to him.

"It would make sense that Aeron was the target, sir. It's common knowledge that Nick is a day officer and wouldn't be home during the day." Bogo nodded his understanding as his eyes shifted to Judy.

"True. However, I still want both of you to stay on alert. The trigger might have gone off early or something else could have caused Aeron to be the victim rather than you." Nick nodded slowly as his brain processed that. It hadn't acurred to him that he could have possibly been the target rather than Aeron.

"Do we have any suspects?" Judy asked, Nick noticing her police mind quickly going to work. He knew that if he was the target she was going to do everything in her power to protect him and that both worried and comforted him. Bogo frowned slightly as his ears twitched slightly in discomfort.

"Nothing concrete. However, I am under the impression that this was done by a member of the Devil's Bite Gang." Nick nodded, having already come to this conclusion himself. They had been far to quiet and then Val shows up dead and then Aeron gets nearly killed. He was sure the two were connected.

"Nick and I agree, Chief. With it being so quiet and then suddenly Valentin showing up dead and, soon after, Aeron being attacked, they have to be involved." Bogo nodded as he fixed his gaze on both of them.

"However, they admitted to Valentin's death but haven't, at least yet, admitted to Haimes attack. Without their confession or some other proof we have to continue going with other theories along with that." his eyes soften as Nick noticed his eyes glance at Aeron's room.

"Though I do expect you both to be careful, I agree that Haimes was most likely the target. I have talked to the security here at the hospital about adding extra protection to his room just in case they try again." Nick let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. Sure he planned on being here when he could but none of them could be here all the time.

"We appreciate that, Chief," Judy said, her voice full of gratitude as she also relaxed a bit. Bogo gave one of his curt nods as he dropped his arms to his side.

"I plan on checking on the other victims as well. Wilde, you have somewhere safe to stay?" Nick nodded quickly as he felt heat warm his cheeks slightly.

"Yes. I'll be staying with Car-Judy." Bogo nodded again, Nick noticing his eyes narrow slightly as he eyed the two of them.

"A good plan. Remember, stay alert." they both nodded as they saluted him before he turned his back to them and marched off.

888888888888888

Benjamin wasn't sure exactly why he was so nervous as he followed Gianni into Aeron's room. It was smaller than the one he had been in last time, the bed seeming to be more fit for his size. There were also more machines though and more wires hooked to him.

Aeron himself was awake, though his eyes were lidded. His arms were bandaged and so was part of his handsome face. Benjamin was sure that more of him was bandaged but thankfully the blankets covered the rest of him.

As Aeron's eyes lifted to meet his, he gave a weak smile as he gingerly tilted his head to the side. "Do I really look that bad?" Benjamin's eyes widened in surprise then he realized that his concern was probably plastered all over his face. In an attempt to chance it away, he smiled as he walked to him.

"No. I'm just being silly." Aeron's smile softened as his eyes glanced at Gianni, who was quietly standing in the door way.

"Thanks for letting him visit, Gianni?" a friendly smile crossed the hare's face as he nodded.

"No problem. I need to go check on my other patients but I'll be back." Both Benjamin and Aeron nodded their farewells as Gianni slipped out.

Benjamin jumped slightly as he felt Aeron's paw gently grip his, quickly relaxing as they both looked at each other.

"I'm glad you're here." Benjamin nodded, his eyes blurring a bit as a rush of love and concern threatened to overcome him. "Ben?" the gentleness of his voice broke Benjamin's resolve as he let the tears fall as he tightened his grip on Aeron's paw.

"I was so scared. When they told me that you were struggling to breathe I admit my mind went to the worst possible outcome. It terrified me." his whole body was shaking now as he released all of that tension, his knees wobbling so much he collapsed into the visitor's chair resting behind him.

Suddenly feeling like his body was to heavy to hold up, Benjamin bowed his head, resting his head against Aeron's lap gently. "I know it's silly to have become so close so quickly...but it felt like if I lost you I'd loose something vastly important." silence answered him for a moment until he felt a paw gently stroke the fur on top of his head.

"When I was trapped and couldn't escape, I found myself thinking of you. Thinking how I'd never see you again. How'd I never get a chance to really tell you how much you've meant to me." Benjamin felt his ears warm as his heart fluttered. Slowly he rose his head to look at him through blurred eyes.

"Really?" Aeron gave him the gentlest smile he could ever remember resiving as he squeezed his paw.

"Yes. In such a short time you've given me hope, Ben. Hope that I can be happy again. Hope that I can be a normal mammal." Benjamin's ears warmed even more as his smile widened as he lifted Aeron's paw to his lips, gently kissing it.

"The same for me, Aeron. I never thought that I'd find someone who could see me, all of me, and like what they saw." Aeron's smile lengthened as he lifted his free paw, resting it against his cheek.

"What a couple of saps we are." this made Benjamin laugh as he leaned into his touch. Thank goodness he was alive. The burns would heal. His lungs would heal. And if the burns left their mark Benjamin knew that he would do all that he could to let Aeron know how beautiful he was to him.

"At least, we can be sappy together."

888888888888888

Finnick glared down at his phone, gritting his teeth as he read the most recent text from Nick. Not even a month after being hospitalized, Aeron was back this time due to a fire. Finnick had a strong feeling that he knew who was behind it. Even with Valentin gone, he had never kid himself into believing that the fight was over. Looked like whoever was running the show now, had made their second move.

Irritably he shoved his phone into his pocket, leaning back in the driver's seat of his van. He had told Aeron not to let his guard down but looked like his warning wasn't enough. At least he was alive. Finnick shook his head to chase away the tiny voice in his head going 'for now'.

It was going to be okay. Nick and his bunny were going to take care of this. And, though he hated being involved in police work, Finnick knew he'd help in anyway he can.

A low sigh escaped him as he looked out his window, seeing the sun was already starting to disappear. Looked like it was supper time. Knowing that he didn't have much energy to go to the store to find something to eat, he'd figure he'd go to his favorite pup and get a bite to eat.

It wasn't to far away, about a six minute drive that he easily made in his beloved van. He wasn't surprised to see that it wasn't very busy. Pubs were rarely busy on weeknights. That was when he liked going, he wasn't a fan of crowds.

He was instantly recognized by one of the waitresses; an attractive silver fox, and led to a table. "Your usual Finnick?" She asked in a slightly flirtatious tone. A rare smile crossed Finnick's face as he nodded, glad that he didn't have to be bothered waiting.

"Yeah. Thanks Carol." she gave him a charming grin as she placed a glass of water in front of him.

"No problem, sweetie. I'll have that right out for you." and she sashayed away, Finnick watching her until she disappeared into the kitchen. Finnick wasn't a very social creature but he was enough of a male to enjoy watching an attractive female.

However, his focus on her was interupted by the feeling that he was being watched. Carefully, Finnick looked around at the other predators inside the pub. There was a small group of wolves at a table on the other side of the room and a few other canine preds sprinkled around. None seemed to have any clue that he was there.

Figuring he was just being jittery because of what happened to Aeron, Finnick focused on his glass of water and his plans of what other hustles he could pull. Thanks to Nick joining the force he had to quit the 'daddy and son' Popsicle scam. Not that it really bothered him. He wouldn't admit it but he was proud of Nick for going straight. He knew how hard it was to change.

Finnick's ears twitched as he got the feeling again, his eyes scanning around slower this time. Still none of the other mammals seemed to be focusing on anything but their company or food. However, he couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched.

Starting to get irritated, he forced himself to calm down. If he was being watched, it was best not to show that he was getting antsy. The best was to stay calm but to keep alert. So that's what he did. Throughout his meal, he enjoyed his salmon burger with his usual gusto, but kept his senses on high alert.

After his meal, he paid and exited, keeping his ears perked for any noise. It was already dark now as he walked to his van, not the most ideal situation if he was being followed. As he neared his van, his right ear twitched slightly at the sound of a foot step.

Slowly he turned to look around him, seeing nothing. However, he gripped his keys ready to bolt for his car. His head jerked in the opposite direction as he heard more footsteps. This time he saw something.

A figure the size of a medium sized canine was moving towards him. They were dressed all in black, their face covered. Seriously? How cliché could someone be. Finnick's ears tilted back as his body tensed, his lips pulling over his sharp canines as he gave a low warning growl.

The mammal returned the growl, their body crouching low. Though Finnick knew he could fend for himself, he'd prefer not to. With another growl he lunged for his van only to feel something much larger knock into him, pinning him down.

A primalistic growl escaped him as he fought against whomever had him pinned down. He heard another growl as he saw a flash of sharp teeth before staggering pine sliced through him as those same teeth duck into his shoulder.

Finnick gave a yelp of pain as he clawed at his attacker's face, biting down on their arm. They yelped in surprise pulling away just enough for Finnick to jump to his feet. Breathing heavily he clutched his shoulder, feeling something cold and wet touching his paw. Blood. Lots of it.

The first mammal was closer, moving between Finnick and his van. Finnick gave a furious growl as he lunged himself at the mammal. They collided and fell. In blur of teeth and claws, Finnick fought for his life, his adrenaline dulling the pain as teeth and claws met their marks.

Finally he got a good bite on his jugular, digging his claws into the mammal's sides, making him yelp as he fell still. Panting Finnick rose to his feet, looking down at the whimpering mammal. Weaklings. It would take a hell of a lot more than that to take him down.

His ears perked up again as he heard a clicking sound from behind him. Slowly he turned around, his eyes looking straight down a barrel of a gun. Growling he stumbled back, his paws clutching at his bleeding shoulder and at a new wound on his side.

His newest attacker was smaller than the other two and had buck teeth. A rabbit? Finnick bared his fangs in frustration at the cheater. Paw to paw he could handle but paw against a weapon? He had no idea how he was going to get out of that.

Though Finnick couldn't see his attacker's mouth, he could tell by his dark eyes that he was smiling in victory as his finger moved to the trigger as it aimed for Finnick's heart. Finnick could do nothing but stare as he refused to be a coward. When there was no other choice, a mammal had to face death straight forward with their head held high.

"What's going on down there? Who's fighting? I've called the police so you hooligans better take off!" a voice from above them yelled down causing Finnick's attacker to freeze, their eyes flickering up to the apartments above them.

He stood their, conflicted as his eyes refocused on Finnick. His eyes narrowed irritably as he raised his gun again, only to hesitate once more as they heard police sirens. That was to much for his attacker. He holstered his gun and took off, slowing only to urge his two companions to follow. They both jumped to their feet and took off.

Finnick felt air rush back into him as he gasped for breath. Looked like luck had smiled down on him. Wincing he moved over to where his keys had fallen, scooping them up. With a pain filled groan, he headed back to his car. However his movements were slow and his adrenaline high was starting to fade as the waves of pain were taking over. He was in bad shape.

He looked down at himself, seeing that his paws were soaked with his own blood and his clothes were torn and stained. Looked like he was much worse for wear than he thought.

Gritting his teeth he forced himself to wobble to his car. Finally he was there, his paw reaching for the handle. However his vision blurred and he fell to the ground, his keys falling from his weakened grip.

His vision almost gone, Finnick stared up at the sky as he heard his breaths become more ragged. His ears gave a weak twitch as he heard the sirens move closer. He just had to hang on before the cops got there. He just had to hang on and he'd be okay. Nick would find him. He was going to survive. Nick would find him.

"Nick..."

And there we go for chapter four! I'm sorry if the end seemed rushed I wanted to get this posted before leaving for vacation tomorrow. I shall be back June 9th and will resume working on this story once I'm back from vacation! Next chapter you will know what will happen with Finnick and more about Dange's plan. There will also be more BenxAeron and JudyxNick fluff so stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

"Calling active unites nearby Clawster's Pub, we got a call of a fight breaking out in the parking lot. We need an active unite to go and check it out." Judy's ears perked slightly as she was pulled out of her dozing by the sound of her radio. She had forgotten to turn it in before leaving the station.

Knowing that she wasn't supposed to respond when off duty she moved to turn her radio off when she heard it crackle to life again. "This is Officer Howlz, I am five minutes away from that location and heading to check it out." curiosity getting the best of her, Judy let her paw fall to her side as she waited to hear about the fight.

It was fairly common for night officers to be called to break up squabbles at bars and they were usually not serious so she wasn't to concerned about Officer Howlz going on her own. Her mind was also still mostly filled with concern for her fox and Aeron.

Gianni had returned and decided that it was safe to let Nick join Benjamin in visiting Aeron, leaving Judy to wait out in the hallway. Not that she really minded. Though she had become quite fond of the panther, Nick's friendship with him was still stronger. This was also giving her a chance to relax a little bit.

With a stifled yawn she started to prepare herself to doze off again when her radio went off, instantly recognizing Officer Howlz's voice.

"I need an ambulance ASAP! Middle aged male fennec fox is severely wounded!"

"Copy! Sending one to your location!" Judy's ears trembled slightly as she stared down at her radio. Severely wounded? Pub squabbles rarely ended in anything more than a few scrapes. What the hell happened?

Her ears perked up as she heard the door to Aeron's room open, Nick walking out. "Hey Carrots, visiting hours will be over soon so we should get going." Judy only nodded as her mind was now focused on the news over the radio. "Carrots?" Judy's eyes moved to meet Nick's as she felt him rest his paw gently on her shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry was thinking...yeah we should get going." they were off duty so there was no way that she could help at the moment. She needed to focus on what was going on here and now. With her usual determination she turned off her radio and jumped down from her seat.

"Where's Ben?" she asked, noticing that Benjamin hadn't followed Nick out as she looked around. A knowing grin crossed Nick's face as he started to lead her towards the exit.

"Looks like Claw is going to stay the night with him to make sure he's comfortable." Judy's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Is that allowed? I thought only family members could spend nights?" Nick's grin widened more as he gave a smooth shrug.

"Well Aeron can be quite the convincer when he wants to be. Also, this way he can be watched while in his room without making him uncomfortable." Judy frowned a bit, not liking rules being bent. However, Nick did have a point. Though Benjamin wasn't on the streets, he was still a cop. After all, having someone he cared for might help keep Aeron calm throughout his stay.

A sudden sound of doors slamming open made Judy almost jump out of her skin as she saw two nurses rushing with a stretcher between them, an officer right on their heels. Officer Howlz. She was quickly stopped by one of the receptionists by blocking her way as the nurses steered the stretcher into one of the vacant rooms.

Both Judy and Nick slowed to a stop as their eyes focused on the wolf officer explaining what she knew of the situation, her ears and tail flicking anxiously as she spoke. Calmly the receptionist took down all the information then motioned for Howlz to wait until the patient had stabilized before asking questions. As she turned to do just that, Nick called out to her.

"Officer Howlz?" her ears perked in alert as her head jerked in their direction, her body quickly relaxing as she recognized them.

"Officers Hopps and Wilde? What are you two still doing here?" Though her anxiousness didn't completely vanish, a respectful greeting smile crossed her muzzle as she closed the distance between them.

"Checking on our friend. What did we miss?" Nick asked, Judy noticing his eyes floating over to the room the stretcher had vanished into. A sigh escaped Howlz as she ran her paw over her neck.

"I responded to a call about a brawl outside of Clawster's Pub and found this middle aged fennec fox in horrible shape. Looked like whomever attacked him was looking to kill him." Judy shuddered as she moved closer to Nick instinctively, noticing that his body had tensed up.

"Middle aged fennec fox?" Howlz seemed surprised by the panic that Nick hadn't been fully able to hide in his voice.

"Yes. Male. Poor guy had multiple bite and claw wounds on his shoulders and sides. He was unconscious when I found him so have no name. He was carrying a wallet but had no identification." Nick's body was trembling now, Judy leaning against him in an attempt to comfort him. What was wrong?

Howlz frowned as she eyed Nick curiously, her head cocking slightly to the side. "Wilde, are you alright?"

"Excuse me!" roughly, he pulled away from Judy as his paw dug into his pocket for his phone, while Judy watched him in surprise. What on earth was going on? Once he had retrieved his phone he quickly hit a few buttons his head lifting and ears perking up in alert.

For a second silence fell over all of them as Nick waited for whatever he was hoping he wouldn't hear and Judy and Howlz wondered what was going on. Suddenly the loud base of a song that Judy vaguely recognized faintly floated into the air. Well faintly to her, Nick seemed to hear it perfectly fine.

His eyes widened as his phone nearly slipped from his grip as his eyes glued themselves onto the room that had been vacant only moments ago. "No...NO!" with a clatter his phone hit the ground as he lunged forward, nearly knocking Judy and Howlz to the ground.

"Nick!" Judy's call fell on deaf ears as Nick charged for the small room; throwing the doors open as he reached them.

"Finnick!" Judy felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach as she faintly heard Howlz yell for Nick to return to them. No not Finnick...

"Finnick! Dammit! WAKE UP! FINNICK!" Nick was now being restrained by an armadillo nurse and doe nurse but he was proving to be difficult to keep a hold of as he fought to get to his friend. "No Finnick! You can't die! You asshole! Open your eyes!"

"Officer Wilde get a hold of yourself!" Howlz was now attempting to help the two nurses in restraining the panicked fox as he continued to fight. Judy watched the scene unfold in front of her in numb slow motion. This couldn't be happening. First Nick then Aeron then her then Aeron again and now Finnick. This could not be happening.

"Fin! Dammit let me go! That's my brother! Let me go! FINNICK!" Nick's voice was breaking with emotion as he was now being dragged out of the doorway by Howlz and the two nurses. Judy needed to do something. She needed to help Nick. She needed to help him regain control of the situation.

"Nick." her voice was so soft she was surprised that Nick could even hear her, but his body stilled as his ears twitched. Slowly Judy moved closer to him, doing her best not to show how she was close to falling apart as well.

"Let's go home, Nick. Please. There's nothing we can do here. They will take care of Finnick and Aeron. Let's go home." the pain in Nick's eyes nearly shattered Judy's heart as he made eye contact with her. This was starting to be to much for him.

Slowly she took another step towards him, holding out her paw as she kept her tone low and gentle. "Let's go home." for a moment Nick's body tensed as if he was going to give another fight. However his shoulders dropped and his body almost went limp in the grasp of his three captures.

"I don't want to leave them." Judy nodded her understanding as she moved a bit closer.

"We'll come back tomorrow to check on him. Right now we need to go home though. We'll just be in the way now." slowly Nick nodded his understanding as he slowly seemed to deflate.

"Okay..." Judy's eyes met Howlz, who nodded as she and the two nurses released Nick, taking a step back. For a moment Nick just stood there, looking older than Judy could ever remember him looking.

Seeing that she'd have to encourage him, Judy took his paw and rest it over her heart, making eye contact with him. "It's going to be okay. Finnick is way to stubborn to die in such a way." a weak chuckle escaped Nick as he attempted a smile.

"Yeah."

888888888888888

"Are you sure you're okay with spending the night here?" Benjamin didn't answer Aeron's question at first as he fussed over the air mattress Gianni had brought for him. Aeron frowned as he watched him, not liking being ignored. "Ben!" Benjamin's ears twitched and he turned to look at him, his usual smile decorating his face.

"Yes I want to stay here." suddenly his ears lowered along with his eyes as he nervously messed with his paws. "Unless...You don't want me here." Aeron flinched inwardly at the pain in Benjamin's voice. He was such a softy.

"It's not that...It's just...That mattress doesn't look very comfortable and you have work in the morning..." Benjamin transformed back to his beaming self as he moved closer.

"It'll be fine! My brother always teases me that I can sleep anywhere." Aeron found himself smiling as well as he looked into those beaming eyes.

"Well if you're sure..." Benjamin's smile widened as he rested his paw against Aeron's cheek.

"More than sure. Besides this way you can be protected without making you uncomfortable." Aeron let out a sigh as he lightly leaned into Benjamin's paw.

"So Buffalo Butt really thinks they're going to try and kill me again?" a disproving frown curled Benjamin's lips at Aeron's nickname, but he let it go as he answered.

"Chief knows its a possibility. Of course there's the possibility that you weren't actually the target." By the look in his eyes, Aeron could tell that Benjamin was hoping with all his might that this was the case.

"Then it would be Blueberry that's in trouble." Benjamin's lips curled even more into a frown.

"Right." Aeron gave him a soft smile as he took his paw in both of his, gently leading him to sit on the edge of the bed.

"He'll be okay though. He's got Ms. Bunny with him." Benjamin gave a soft laugh.

"True. Judy is quite amazing."

"Yes she is. Her and Blueberry make a great team." comfortable silence fell over them as Aeron scooted so that he could, carefully, lean against Benjamin's arm, him responding by resting his head gently on top of his.

"Aeron...The Devil's Bite gang was behind your attack weren't they?" Aeron could feel Benjamin tensing while speaking the question, nuzzling him to help him calm.

"Most likely. I expected with Valentin out of the way, they'd attempt to kill me at some point." Benjamin shuddered as Aeron felt his arm wrap, protectively, around his shoulders.

"But didn't Valentin want you dead as well?" Aeron tensed slightly at the mention of his ex partner. Even with him gone he still didn't like talking about him and the insecurities he had thanks to him still buried in his heart.

"I'm...not sure. He kept saying he did but, while he had plenty of opportunities, he never took them. I guess he was waiting for the right opportunity in his mind. Obsession tends to destroy what sanity is left." Benjamin hummed in agreement as he gently squeezed Aeron, earning a sharp intake of breath and a wince. Immediately Benjamin's arm snapped away from Aeron's body, his eyes widening in concern.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Aeron had to admit he was still caught off guard by this cheetah's gentleness. For a moment he could only stare into those concerned eyes as his brain did its best to attempt to restart.

"A little bit. It's just the broken ribs." Benjamin's eyes widened even more as he placed his paws over his mouth.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, Aeron. I forgot!" Aeron couldn't help it, he laughed, earning another wince as pain stabbed his sides. Benjamin cocked his head at him. "How's that funny?" this made Aeron laugh again, this time a bit more gently.

"Not necessarily funny just...you are to cute." Benjamin's eyes widened in surprise as Aeron noticed the blush hairs on his cheeks twitch slightly.

"W-what?" a wave of affection that Aeron was still getting used to feeling washed over him as he gripped Benjamin's tie, gently pulling him forward.

"Yes. Your concern is adorable but don't worry. Even if it hurts I want to be held by you." Benjamin's ears twitched in embarrassment but he smiled as he gently rested his forehead against Aeron's.

"I guess being loved hurts sometimes." though Aeron smiled at the joke, his eyes showed how he agreed with the truth held in the joke.

"Yes. That's what makes it so scary. However," he tightened his grip on Benjamin's tie as he tilted his head to brush his lips against Benjamin's. "As long as it's you, I don't believe I have any reason to be afraid."

888888888888888

Nick slowly followed Judy into her apartment, his ears drooping low and his tail dragging behind him. He felt exhausted, like he had used up almost all of his energy. He wasn't sure why exactly he had lost control after finding out about Finnick. Of course he cared about his friend and would even go as far to say he viewed him as a brother at times, but he had never been that emotionally responsive before. Scratch that, he had been when he had first seen Judy being led into the hospital.

"Nick?" Nick's ears twitched as his eyes looked down to look into Judy's concerned ones. Damn he hated it when she was worried about him. He tried to slide into his smooth talker smile but he had no energy to fix his mask into place.

"Carrots..." his voice died away as she moved closer to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. Like it always did when he breathed in her scent, his heart fluttered as he wrapped one arm around her back and rested the paw of his other arm on top of her head.

They stood there for a moment, Nick slowly feeling his body relax as the mixture of his bunny's smell, feel of her fur, and sound of her calm breathing, filled him. At least she was safe and, as long as he was with her, she would stay that way.

Gently Judy pulled away from him, a soft smile lifting her lips. "At least it sounds like we'll have some privacy for now." For a moment Nick stared at her blankly, finally remembering her loud mouth neighbors. If those two bickering love birds were home they would have heard them by now.

"That's good, I'm not sure if I could deal with their commentary right now." Though Judy smiled, Nick could see the concern in her eyes as she motioned to her bed.

"Make yourself at home. I'm sorry that I don't have a lot to offer you right now, I haven't really been home." a shadow of Nick's smirk crossed his face as he noticed Judy's ears twitch in embarrassment as she went to check out what her little refrigerator held.

"Oh I know. We've been sharing a bed for how long now? Almost a month?" he couldn't see her ears because her head was blocked by the refrigerator door but he had a wonderful view of her bunny tail and how it twitched a bit at his words. Her shyness was so cute.

"Good thing we ate at the hospital, I don't have anything that a carnivore can eat." She closed the door, Nick watching her as she got two glasses and filled them with water. She never had wine in her place.

Nick gave an exhausted groan as he sat down on Judy's bed, stretching out his back and arms. "What a day." Judy hummed in agreement as she handed him his glass before taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah. Are you okay now?" Nick frowned as he took a sip of his water, trying to figure out how to best describe how he was feeling. He had calmed down but he felt exhausted like that he barely had energy to lift his glass to his lips.

"I'm better just exhausted. I don't know why I freaked out so bad...I guess, with everything going on, I never thought about being worried about Fin. He may be small but he's always been tough, way tougher than anyone I've ever known. It never occurred to me that he could get so...hurt." his voice broke slightly as the image of the bandaged unconscious fennec fox flashed in front of his eyes.

He felt Judy gently lay her paw on top of his, her head nuzzling his arm gently. "I understand, Nick. It was a shock for me too." Nick nodded slowly as he sighed, guilt starting to rise inside of him.

"I feel so useless right now, Carrots. I wasn't able to help you out back when you were hurt, same with Aeron, and now, I wasn't able to help the last mammal I can really call a friend." he bowed his head as he felt the guilt squeeze his stomach tighter. Some friend he was.

"Nick...There was no way for you to know this was going to happen to Finnick. You weren't able to help me because you were wounded yourself. As for Aeron, we had no idea that home was unsafe." Nick couldn't help but notice that his heart beat skipped slightly as she said 'home' instead of 'your home'. However that little skip of joy was soon drowned out by the avalanche of pain and guilt.

"It doesn't matter! I should have been there for you guys. I've let Aeron and Finnick down so often and now..." his voice faded off as the guilt became to overwhelming. He felt Judy give his paw a gentle squeeze as he felt her stand from the bed, his eyes glancing up slightly as he saw her legs stand in front of him.

"They're going to be okay, Nick. Aeron has gone through worse and Finnick is way to stubborn to let this keep him down." when he didn't respond, his eyes returning to staring at the floor, her gentle paws softly grasped the sides of his face and guided his head back up.

"I know you're scared, Nick. I am a bit too. However, it's going to be okay. We'll get through this. All of this." slowly the strength to look into her violet eyes came to him and he saw the determination he loved so much burning inside them.

He wanted to hard to feel the same determination she was feeling, but right then he couldn't. The fear of loosing one of his three important mammals shook his heart.

"Carrots..." that was all he could say, the emotions were to much for him as his whole body shook. He could see that seeing him this way was hurting her but he also knew that hiding it would just be worse. She wanted him to be vulnerable with her, like she has been so many times. And he could be. He trusted her more than any other mammal.

He felt her arms wrap around him as she pulled him close, her knees resting on the bed to stabilize her form. "It's okay Nick. You don't have to say anything." a choked sob escaped him as he clung to the back of her uniform as she held him, letting all the emotions of the days since the Devil's Bite had first reared it's ugly head, pour out.

And there we are for Chapter 5! Thank you all to those who have been keeping up with this story! Please feel free to leave reviews or any suggestions! Next chapter we will learn more of Dange's plot and also the extent of Finnick's wounds.


	6. Chapter 6

Silence covered the small room as Dange glowered over his tusks at three of his subordinates. They all stood with their heads bowed and close together. Yap had his right arm bandaged up while Spaz had a bandage over her left eye and, though you couldn't see it, her chest. Smallz was the only one that had gotten away unscathed. Not that it really mattered.

Dange's frown lengthened dangerously as the trio in front of him shifted uneasily. "So. Not only did your target get away but he was found by the police and now the ZPD is asking for any information about the attack." his voice was even and tone cold; sending shivers through his audience.

Taking his sweet time, Dange lit a cigarette and brought it to his lips; breathing in the sweet nicotine, letting it out in one long stream of smoke. He reveled in the discomfort this caused his audience as they forced themselves to stay still as their noses twitched at the stench of the smoke as it washed over them.

"Haimes getting away was fine but this..." he paused as he felt his body tensing; taking another drag of nicotine to calm his nerves. "This means we can be compromised. An image of Veronica is already been shared on the news thanks to security footage at the prison. Luckily that image isn't very clear and doesn't show much of her face. However, now that the ZPD have that damn fox, her identity could be compromised." though his voice stayed level, the coldness in it intensified, causing his three subordinates to look at each other nervously.

Dange took another drag from his cigarette as his cold eyes glanced over his three subordinates before turning his head to look at Veronica. Unlike the others, she sat on the sill of the large window perfectly calm and relaxed. Her legs were crossed in her usual lady like way as her eyes focused on the scene unfolding in front of her, the look in her eyes telling him she was enjoying it.

Noticing him glancing at her, her eyes lifted to meet his, her smile widening slightly. "Want me to step in, Dange?" Dange's eyes narrowed as he eyed the readiness in her form as he took another drag of his cigarette. She really wasn't a background type of gal.

"Can you get to him without being seen? I don't need anymore set backs." her smile turned devilish as she leaned back against the window.

"No but I know someone who can. I have 'friends' too." The way she drawled out 'friends' let him know that she was teasing him about his relationship with the three others in the room. Not that he minded. They all had their roles to play.

"Then get it done. He needs to be out of the way tonight!" Veronica's smile was so wide that her perfectly flat teeth showed and Dange felt an element of awe at how terrifying his herbivore business partner looked.

"You'll hear from me tonight." she got to her feet and collected her purse, confidently walking between Dange and his three subordinates, her head turning to look at them. "Sometimes a team effort is what fails the mission." as the three stared at her dumbfounded she gave another smile and sauntered out.

Dange took another drag from his cigarette as he watched her leave. At least he had one mammal that got things done, for now. His lips curling back into a frown he slowly refocused his eyes on the trio. Taking his time, he shifted into a more comfortable position in his seat.

"We keep moving forward. I need everything prepared for our big announcement in four days!" the three all nodded in unison, non daring to speak out of turn. With another drag of his cigarette, Dange reveled in his power. These three were only the beginning. Hell the whole Devil's Bite gang was just the beginning. Soon he would have all of Zootopia clutched in his hoof.

"Well get going then!" eyes widening all three lept to their feet and hurried for the door, Dange's eyes following them. "Wait a second. Yap! Come here." Yap's ears perked up as he froze. For a second his eyes glanced at his two comrades then back at Dange. A well placed glare had the coyote regaining mobility and he hurried to stand in front of Dange.

"Yes Boss?" Dange's eyes nonchalantly glanced over the coyote as he took another drag, breathing it out straight against the coyote's fur. For a moment he just let Yap stand there, waiting, until he slowly removed his cigarette from his lips and with the other hoof grasped Yap's arm. Fear lit up Yap's eyes as his body tensed, however he didn't pull away. He knew better. Almost curiously, Dange eyed the cigarette then, ever so slowly, moved it down so that the butt of the cigarette rested against his arm.

Yap yelped as his body jerked at the pain, his lips pulling over his fangs and ears pressing against his scalp. Dange's eyes gleamed dangerously as he soaked in Yap's reaction and the smell of slightly burnt fur. "You won't fail me again, right?" he pushed the butt down harder earning another yelp as Yap's knees collapsed, his torso curling in a bit, his right arm still held tightly in Dange's hoof.

"No, Boss. I won't fail." Dange's eyes narrowed as his head tilted to the side as he looked down to the wound. Taking a moment, he flicked the now out cigarette to the ground.

"Good. Now go." he roughly released Yap's arm, watching the coyote scramble to his feet and rush to join the other two. They all exchanged looks before quickly exiting, causing a grin to take over Dange's face. It was good to be the Boss.

888888888888888

Beep! Beep! Beeeep! Groaning, Judy rolled onto her chest so that she could blindly search for her alarm, finally finding it to shut it off. Yawning she gave a quick stretch before turning her head to eye the still sleeping fox laying next to her.

He was still fast asleep, completely oblivious to the alarm. Not that Judy could blame him, it had been a long night and even longer day. She had even suggested him taking the day off but he quickly turned it down. He needed to be a part of this in anyway he could be. Though, with Bogo most likely briefed by Howlz over what happened at the hospital, neither of them knew how apart of this adventure he'd be.

Judy gently ran her paw over her fox's ears. She could just do her best to sneak out of the apartment without him waking up. No, that would really hurt him. Even though she still believed he should be taking the day off to rest up, she gently shook Nick's shoulder.

"Nick...Time to get up." A low groan answered her as Nick shifted a bit, rolling onto his stomach. Judy made an irritated face as his body fell still. "Nickolas Wilde if you don't get up this instant I'm leaving you behind!" another groan but this time dozy eyes peaked up at her.

"Morning already?" Judy nodded as she did her best to look stern.

"Yes and if you are still determined to make it, you need to get up now." the little bit of Judy left that was hoping that Nick would call in sick was diminished as Nick sat up. With a loud yawn he stretched out his back and arms.

"I'm up." Judy nodded as she jumped out of bed, also stretching.

"I'll take a shower first then you can. Just be quick, we don't have Aeron to drive us." stifling a yawn she went to her closet to find her towel and an extra one for Nick.

"Why don't we shower together?" Judy froze as her ears warmed slightly. Slowly she turned to look at Nick. He was sitting up looking at her with his usual grin on his face. "What? It would save time and water." Judy found herself at a loss for words as she met those emerald green eyes.

She didn't know why her heart was beating so fast or why this was so embarrassing to her. Since they decided to date she had seen Nick naked quite a few times and he had seen her naked as well. They had even slept naked together. However, for some reason, showering was a different story.

Nick's grin softened as he held out his paw to her. "I'm just teasing you Carrots." Judy's ears warmed even more but she went over and clasped his paw with hers.

"Okay...but we need to be quick about it alright?" her voice was softer than usual and she couldn't fully look Nick in the eyes but she could see enough of his face to see his lips lift in a smile.

"Don't worry Carrots. I plan on just bathing." he got to his feet and stretched while Judy walked back to pick up the two towels. Though her ears were still slightly pink she felt a bit more confident as she held the door open for Nick. He grinned as he followed her; grabbing both their uniforms. "However, if you need someone to wash your back, I'd be happy to oblige." Judy's ears pinkened even more as she gave his arm a playful punch.

"Perverted old fox!"

888888888888888

Benjamin did his best to fold up the blankets and slide the mattress he had slept on out of the way as quietly as he could. Aeron was still fast asleep and he had no desire to wake him.

Once everything was put away, Benjamin ran his paws over his uniform to make sure that there were no wrinkles and straightened his tie. He folded up the pajamas his brother had been kind enough to bring over for him and placed them into his night bag.

Benjamin did a quick look around the small hospital room to make sure that he had everything, still doing his best to be quiet. Neither of them had gotten to sleep until two am. Aeron was in far to much pain to sleep until they gave him enough pain killers and Benjamin was far to concerned to sleep while Aeron was awake.

At least it had been quiet for the officer standing guard outside. Benjamin had checked with him as he had gone to use the community showers inside the hospital. There had been no suspicious activity all night for all that the young lion could tell which sent a wave of relief through Benjamin's body.

Of course, he wasn't enough of a fool to believe they were out of the woods yet. The officer had also explained that the hospital security were aware of the situation and would be keeping an eye out during the day.

Part of Benjamin wished he could stay during the daytime as well. However, not only did he love his job he was also needed. Not to mention Aeron would throw a fit if he took time off work.

Positive he had everything that he would need, Benjamin let his eyes fall on Aeron's sleeping form once more. He looked so peaceful as the heart monitor rhythmically beeped his calm heart rate.

He had been told last night that he would remain in the hospital for a few days to see if they could treat the burns to the point of hair coming back and also see if he could get to the point of not having to be hooked up to oxygen.

Before Aeron had passed out he had told Benjamin that he already felt like breathing was getting easier and that he was optimistic that he would not have to be hooked up to oxygen for the rest of his life. The doctor and nurses shared his optimism but all agreed it was best to monitor over the next couple of days before celebrating. Besides, he was in far to much pain to be sent home yet.

Doing his best to be gentle, Benjamin leaned forward and brushed his lips over Aeron's forehead in a farewell kiss. He sensed the panther's form shift beneath him but it soon fell still and his eyelids stayed shut. A love struck smile crossed Benjamin's face as he backed up, not wanting to take his eyes off his favorite panther.

Though he logically knew that Aeron was safe here, Benjamin couldn't help but feel worried about leaving his side. After all, Valentin had been able to get into Aeron's hospital room last time. However, there wasn't as much security as this time. It would be okay.

Benjamin's paw wrapped around the door handle as he pushed the door open, standing in the doorway as he stole one last look at Aeron's sleeping form. "Please, be safe."

888888888888888

Nick quickly learned that them showering together while in a bit of a rush was a bad idea. As soon as he watched Judy's clothes fall to the floor and her fluid movements as she moved into the shower, he knew he was in trouble.

"Nick? Are you coming?" a more intelligent fox would have gotten out of there as quickly as possible but one look into those violet eyes and Nick found himself taking off his boxers.

"Yeah...In a minute." his eyes glanced down at his length, noticing that it was already starting to show signs of arousal from just seeing his bunny's naked form. His ears perked up as he heard Judy turning the water on, his eyes lifting just in time to see her head peak out at him.

"Come on, slick. You were the one who was in such a rush to shower together." heat made Nick's blush hairs stand on end as he eyed her playful look. A little later than he was used to, his own playful smirk crossed his muzzle as he stepped closer to the shower.

"Is it lonely in there all by yourself, Carrots?" she made a face at him as she backed up against the wall of the shower so that he could slide in. The shower was made to fit a range of sized animals but still was narrow enough that they easily brushed against each other.

Nick felt as if electricity was buzzing through him every time Judy would accidentally brush against him as she began to wash her fur, Nick finding himself mesmerized by her movements.

She was just so beautiful. Every moment he laid eyes on her; dressed or not, he was just awestruck by how gorgeous she was. The softness of her fur. The brightness of her eyes. How one of her buck teeth was longer than the other. The way her smile was so full of life. She was just...incredible.

Nick had to wonder if Judy was aware how turned on he was becoming as she brushed against him once more as she leaned into the spray of water, letting it carry away the suds from her fur. Slowly her eyes fluttered open as they met his, him noticing her ears twitch a bit in embarrassment at realizing he was watching. However, she grinned as her paws reached out for him.

"Come on slick, wash your self off or we're going to be late." slowly Nick moved closer to her so that he was towering over her, his paws moving to rest against the back of the shower, moving his body a bit over hers so that it was directly underneath the shower head.

Nick looked down at his bunny as the water soaked his fur. She looked back up at him, her eyes a bit timid but she didn't pull away. She never let her discomfort keep her from what she wanted. With a love struck grin Nick scooped down and firmly pressed his lips against Judy's.

It took her only a second before she responded, their lips locking as she pulled him close. The water continued washing over them as they kissed; Nick moving his paw up to caress her chin as her paws gripped his arms.

As they kissed Nick let the warmth of their lips and the gentleness of the water falling on them wash away all other thoughts. For right then it was just him and Judy in the entire world. There was no Devil's Bite. No wounded friends. Nothing but him and the mammal he loved most. He wrapped his arm around her waist as he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss, her responding by pulling him close to her.

At that moment as they kissed; both taking in the others scent mixed with the feel of the water, Nick new that as long as he had his bunny he could get through anything. As long as he had her and she had him they were invincible.

NOTES: And here we are for chapter six! I hope everyone liked the light fluff in the last scene. If you'd like more scenes like that please let me know! I am so sorry it took me so long to update been dealing with a lot of writer's block. Anyways next chapter will cover Victoria's plan for Finnick and also possibly more about what Dange is planning.


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to update! Been fighting a bad case of writer's block. I've decided to reedit how I want to do the main conflict so been working on that. Also, if anyone has any suggestions feel free to share them!

"Hopps! Wilde!" Judy's ears perked up at the all to familiar bark of their chief as the rest of her fellow officers headed out to their assignments. Judy glanced at Nick, who was looking at their chief with his usual smooth smile.

"What is it chief? If someone stole your lunch it wasn't me." Bogo's eyes narrowed at him as he crossed his arms in font of his chest, showing he was not in the mood for jokes.

"I want to know how you know the fennec fox that was attacked last night and why your fellow officer and a nurse had to restrain you." Judy noticed Nick flinch slightly as his ears lowered a bit, his hustler mask slipping a bit.

"Ah...that...Well chief..." Nick's eyes met Judy's, her noticing him giving her a 'help me' look. Knowing that her responding for him would annoy their chief, she moved closer and rested a calming paw on his arm.

She noticed Bogo's eyes zooming in on her silent form of support, but his face stayed in his usual serious poker face so she was unable to figure out his reaction as Nick took a deep breath and spoke.

"His name is Finnick Moesly, though he rarely uses his last name. We were friends in high school then business partners for awhile before I became a cop. He's one of the few mammals I can call a friend." Judy moved closer to Nick at hearing just a bit of the pain showing in his face as his ears drooped more.

Bogo seemed to study them both for a moment before letting out a deep sigh. "That must have been tough for you Wilde. However, as an officer you need to keep your head at all times. If you can not do that I will have no choice but to remove you from this case."

Nick's ears lowered more as he looked down, Judy surprised that he was showing so much of his emotions. Of course, his wall had broken down some since they had became partners, but it was rare for him to be this open to anyone but her.

"Understood chief." Bogo gave a curt nod though his eyes softened slightly.

"As I'm sure you know I can't have you on Finnick Moesly's case but I am willing to let you continue to be a part of the hunt for the Devil's Bite Gang as long as you can handle it." Nick nodded, his ears perking up slightly.

"I can handle it." Bogo gave another one of his curt nods as he dismissed them with a jerk of his head.

"Then get out there and find them."

888888888888888

Throughout their life, any living mammal can state that they have been bored at some point in their life. However, Aeron Haimes was sure that no other animal had experienced the overwhelming amount of boredom that he was facing in his small hotel room.

Discouraged from moving without supervision and support, there he laid in the damn hospital bed, staring with dull eyes at a TV that was playing some depressing soap opera in a language he couldn't even recognize. However, it was better then listening to politicians talk out of their ass or sport bullshit.

Letting out a sigh he shifted in his bed, wincing bit in pain as he carefully reached for his phone to check the time. Eleven am. He still have nine hours until Benjamin and Nick would be off work...

A frown curled his lips as he saw that he had no new text messages. He wasn't surprised that Benjamin or Nick hadn't replied, after all they were at work. However, there was still no response from Finnick.

They had been texting last night about him coming to visit this morning but had one quiet after mentioning he was going to grab a bite to eat. Finnick did sometimes vanish for a few days but lately he had been so nervous about the Devil's Bite Gang to go quiet. What had changed?

He was starting to worry. What if something happened to him? While Dange didn't have the same level of grudge towards him as Valentin did, it was still possible that he went after Finnick for ending business with them. That was years ago though, Dange wasn't the type to wait on his grudges.

Of course someone else could have harmed him. Finnick might be a tough guy but even he had his weaknesses, or a person could get the upper hand by attacking him unfairly.

Aeron took a deep breath to calm the anxiety that was starting to take over. There was no proof that something had happened, he shouldn't panic so early on. It could be that Finnick was just busy or in one of his foul moods. Yes that was most likely it. He shouldn't panic until it has been more then a day.

Taking another calming breath, Aeron settled into his bed, giving another wince of pain as his ribs throbbed and his skin burned. This was going to be a long healing process.

His ears perked up as he heard the door to his room open, not moving for he figured it was one of the nurses, until he breathed in the scent of a mammal that's familiarity was far to old to be one of the nurses.

His ears twitched as his stomach rolled with nerves as he slowly turned his head to look down, an uncertain smile crossing his face.

"Hey Fru Fru, been awhile." the tiny shrew smiled up at her. Though her smile wasn't as bright as it had been in the past, Aeron could tell that was genuine as she spoke up.

"Yes it has been." her eyes darted down to her tiny paws as a long silence fell over them. Aeron wasn't exactly sure what to do or say. It had been eight years since he had seen her or her father and he hadn't really left them with the greatest impression.

"So...Wha...Won't you sit down?" he quickly changed his question, realizing that demanding to know why she was there right away might seem harsh. Her smile widened a bit as she nodded.

"Thank you." picking the smallest chair, she quickly scurried up the leg of the chair so that she could settle herself in the middle of the seat. Though he had seen it before, Aeron still found himself being impressed by the fact that her dresses and jewelery didn't seem to slow her down.

As she made herself comfortable her eyes lifted to meet Aeron's. Though they were clouded with uncertainty Aeron could see the warmth he remembered reflected in her dark eyes. Whatever her reasoning for visiting, he could now be sure that it wasn't something threatening.

Another minute of silence passed between them until Aeron found his curiosity to strong to keep quiet.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?" he noticed her nose twitch slightly as she looked down at her paws. Her hair hid her ears but he could see her hoop earrings move just a bit to tell him that her ears were most likely tilted back.

"To check on you. Judy told me what happened so..." her voice faded as Aeron's head tilted slightly. He remembered Nick mentioning to him that, not only did Judy know Mr. Big and his daughter, that she was the god mother of the newest member of their family.

"But why would you care? There isn't much I have done to earn your concern and quite a lot to earn the opposite." Fru Fru smiled as she waved her right paw.

"Don't think about that, Aery, I understand your situation. Daddy does too." Aeron's eyes widened a bit in surprise. Mister big man with a temper to match the size of his guard bears understood his situation?

Fru Fru giggled, resting a paw over her muzzle. "Daddy has calmed down a bit. He's still not one you'd want to cross but he's forgiven Nicky. He's forgiven you too. He wants to help, though Judy seems to not want him to." Aeron nodded, his medicated brain doing its best to process all that she was saying. However, Fru Fru didn't give him much time.

"Judy also mentioned that you've been struggling finding work. Maybe you can come work for Daddy? I'm sure after you two clear up what happened he will hire you! Of course that will be awhile before you heal. Oh and you'll need somewhere safe to stay once you leave here, I'm sure Daddy can help with that too. Daddy has already offered to help Nicky, though he seems content in staying with Judy for now. Isn't it great that they're back together." she continued babbling but Aeron's head was spinning so much from trying to process that he couldn't keep up. Seemed like she hadn't changed much.

"Fru Fru, hang on. Why all of this so suddenly?" her eyes widened a bit in surprise as her head tilted slightly.

"What? Did you think I was lying when I said that we'd be good friends nine years ago?" Aeron lost his voice for a moment as those straight forwardness stunned him.

"N-no of course not! It's just...I screwed over your family." an understanding smile crossed the shrew's face as she rose to her feet, jumping onto the edge of his bed.

"Daddy told me that the paperwork you stole were places that he had yet to buy meaning he didn't loose any money. Also, you ignored the records of places that were making a lot of money. I know I look and act like I'm a ditz, but I'm not stupid, nor is daddy. We both knew you did that on purpose. Yes it was still troubling and caused some issues but it didn't really harm daddy's business." as she spoke she rested her tiny paws on his much larger paw, causing a feeling of warmth to spread through Aeron's chest as he smiled.

"So I've been found out. Well Valentin hadn't been very specific on what he wanted me to steal so I took advantage of that. I also took some other precautions." Fru Fru nodded as she gave his paw a gentle pat with both of hers.

"And that's why I'm here. With your brains I'm sure Daddy can find something for you to do. And don't worry I'm sure he'll keep in mind your desire to be legal." Aeron nodded slowly, his brain doing a slightly better job at processing everything.

"I...I appreciate you coming to visit Fru, just I need some time." Fru Fru nodded as she gave his paw another pat.

"Of course. How long are you going to be in the hospital?" Aeron shrugged, instantly regretting the motion as he let out a groan of pain.

"They aren't sure. Depends on how quickly my burns heal and the progress of my ribs." she nodded her understanding as she hopped back over to her chair.

"I'll come visit again soon then. Also, if it's okay I got your number from Judy, can I text you?" Aeron's sluggish brain took a moment to remember how Judy even got his number before he nodded his head.

"Yeah." for the first time Fru Fru gave him one of her true beaming smiles.

"Thank you!" she easily scurried down the side of her chair, giving him a cheerful wave. "I need to visit Finny before I head home..." The rest of her sentence was lost as Aeron's heart nearly jumped out of his chest as his brain stopped at processing the name 'Finny'.

Roughly he sat up, ignoring the protest of his body as his eyes focused on the tiny retreating form of Fru Fru.

"Fru Fru wait! Why do you need to visit Finnick?" shocked Fru Fru looked at him, then realization darkened her eyes as she gave a wave.

"What? I must have said it by accident. You just rest and I'll come vi-"

"Don't lie to me!" the shrew jumped in shock at Aeron's raised voice but his head was to full of panic for him to notice, his eyes blurring with tears he didn't fully understand. He was right something had happened to Finnick! What an idiot he was for not trusting his gut.

"Tell me what happened! Tell me what happened to my friend!"

888888888888888

A deep sigh escaped Nick as he gazed out the window at the building swooping passed as Judy drove them down the road. Though he knew that he should be more focused on his job, he couldn't find himself thinking about Finnick.

Though he knew Dange to be the type to take revenge right away, it just seemed to be to close to be a coincidence. After all, Finnick had quite the reputation on the streets so rarely had issues with fights. However, they couldn't say one way or the other who attacked him without any evidence.

Giving another sigh he turned his head to look straight out in front of him. He couldn't risk asking about it while on duty or Chief Bogo would surely take him off the case so his only option to ask around was to do it after work. However, he promised to visit Aeron after work. Oh shit Aeron...

Nick had decided that it would be best to keep his discovery about Finnick a secret for now. He knew Aeron's reaction would be even worse then his and he needed to focus on healing. After all, staying still when someone he cared about was in danger wasn't Aeron's style and staying still was exactly what he needed to do at the moment.

"Nick if you keep looking so serious your face will freeze that way." a faint smile lifted the corner of his lips at Judy's attempted joke as his eyes fixed on her.

"Sorry Carrots, I know I'm horrible company right now." she gave a shrug as she quickly looked over her shoulder then merged into the left lane.

"It's understandable. It's been quite a week with Valentin's death and then Aeron getting nearly killed and now Finnick." Nick nodded slowly as he returned to staring straight ahead.

"I just can't believe its a coincidence, Carrots. All of these things, they're happening to close together." Judy took a moment to respond as she followed the car in front of her around the left corner.

"I agree. I talked to Fru Fru last night and she agreed." Nick's eyes widened in surprise as his ears perked up.

"When did you talk to Princess?" Judy shot him one of her 'don't call her that' looks before returning her attention to the road.

"After you had fallen asleep. I checked my phone before going to bed and saw a message from her. A relative of one of Mr. Big's employees works at the hospital and was asked to report any patients brought in due to violence." Nick nodded slowly as he processed the new information. It wasn't to surprising that he had a connection to the local hospital, that shrew had connections almost everywhere, but why would he be so interested in victims of violence?

"Seems that he's interested in what's going with the Devil's Bite Gang. Fru Fru explained that he remembered how it was seven years ago so is keeping an eye out for similar events so he can help take them down." Nick nodded, frowning in thought.

"Well he would be a good ally to have. He has resources that we don't and, with him setting his own rules, can go where we can't." Judy nodded her agreement as she turned right, Nick noticing that they were repeating their lap around their section of the main part of Zootopia.

"Yes but I'm worried. What if they get to involved and something happens to Mr. Big or Fru Fru or little Judie?" Nick rested his paw lightly on her arm to calm her.

"Don't be to worried about them, Carrots. Mr. Big is on the top for a reason. If even Valentin knew not to underestimate him then Dange sure understands that." Judy nodded though her ears drooped enough for her to know that she was still anxious.

"But Valentin still had Aeron steal information right? Even though he knew that Mr. Big was powerful, he still did that. And, if I understand correctly, was before Mr. Big showed any interest in getting in their way." Nick nodded as he lifted his paw slightly so that she could turn easier, returning his paw to her arm after she straightened out.

"But he just stole information, he didn't go after anyone personally and Dange may be a bit headstrong I don't think he's stupid enough to go after Mr. Big head on." Judy nodded slowly, her ears perking up just a bit.

"I guess you're right. I just don't want any more of our friends to get hurt." Nick nodded as he sighed, squeezing her arm.

"Me too Carrots, me too."

888888888888888

"Mrs. Fru Fru we should be heading back." Fru Fru ignored the low voice of her escort as she scurried across the slick floor of the hospital. She had been hoping that her father's paranoia would calm after the baby was born but it seemed to only be worsening lately, especially with this whole DB gang issue. "Mrs. Fru Fru!" she gave an irritated sigh as she turned to face the polar bear behind her.

"Raymond, it's perfectly safe here! I said that I was going to visit both my friends and that is what Imma do." the polar bear glowered down at her, but said nothing. Having been an employee of her father's for most of her life he knew better then to argue with her.

Smiling sweetly, Fru Fru spun back around and continued her way to Finnick's room. Reaching it she stopped and looked up at Raymond. "Stay here." he scowled as he crossed his arms at his chest.

"Mrs. Fru Fru I really must protest. While you view this, fox, as a friend who can say he feels the same. It could be dangerous." Fru Fru rolled her eyes as she rested her tiny paws on her hips.

"You said the same thing about Nicky and Aery and neither have raised a paw against me." Raymond frowned, knowing she spoke the truth, but she knew better then to believe this conversation was over.

"But this fox is different. Wilde and Haimes have always had their values, this fox I'm not so sure." there was some truth to that statement. Finnick had always been a hard mammal to read and was no where near as friendly as either Nick or Aeron. However, she still trusted him and didn't fully understand the uneasiness of her father and his stuff towards him. Unlike the two others Finnick had never done anything to justify their suspicions.

"It'll be fine. I'll call you if something does happen so wait here." Raymond gave her one last scowl before looking straight ahead and turning into a statue. Fru Fru smiled at this, thanking him before hurrying into Finnick's room.

Except something stopped her dead in her tracks. She wasn't sure what but something was off. Her ears perked forward beneath her wig and her nose twitched as she sniffed the air, her eyes wide and alert as she walked into the dimly lit hospital room.

All she could hear were the soft beeps of the machines surrounding the bed in the middle of the room. By the rhythm of the heart monitor she could tell he was still asleep. So what was it that was making her feel so uneasy.

Suddenly she heard something that made her head snap to her left side. There, standing by the iv was a slender figure. It was bigger then her but was still a smaller mammal. What were they doing?

As she stood there watching, she watched as the figure grabbed the iv bag with one paw and pulling a vile out of their pocket with the other. "What are you doing?" the figure jumped at Fru Fru's high pitched but demanding voice, the vile dropping to the floor. Red eyes focused on her as the figured lunged.

She cried out as paws pushed her down and claws started scraping at her clothes. "Someone help! RAYMOND!" barely a second past before the floor shook and a shadow covered her as a large paw lifted her attacker.

A primal screech escaped the mammal, Fru Fru now seeing that it was a mongoose, their body twisting so that they could sink their sharp teeth into Raymond's finger. Raymond gave a low surprised growl of pain as he dropped the creature, and it scampered off.

"Stop right there!" and Raymond was off. Fru Fru was left to watch him burst out of the room, her heart still pounding. What the hell? What was going on?

Her heard still threatening to burst out of her chest she scurried up the side of Finnick's bed, stopping on the edge of it, her eyes glancing over his form. He was heavily bandaged but his breaths were deep and clear. He was safe. They were both safe. However, as her eyes looked down at the fallen vile, she couldn't help but wonder how long that would last.


	8. Chapter 8

Bogo patiently sat inside Doctor Squea's office to discuss the progress made with Dawn Bellwether over her time inside the hospital. He had been checking in once a week which not much change in her position.

While physically her wounds had healed her pulse was still weak and the machines were doing most of the life support at the moment. However, Doctor Squea had mentioned that there was a possibility that her condition was starting to turn around enough now for her to be sent to a mental health facility.

"Ah Chief Bogo, so sorry for making you wait." Bogo looked up at the high pitched voice, his eyes lowering to see the mouse doctor rushing to the string that would lead him to his desk.

"I haven't been in here long." Bogo tried to make his voice less gruff as he watched the doctor sit down at his miniature desk. Doctor Squea gave him a faint smile as he glanced down at one of the papers piled on his desk.

"That's good. Well I do have some good news, Chief. Ms. Bellwether will be transferred to a mental health facility inside the Rainforest district at the end of this week. Physically she is well enough to be taken off supports but I'm still apprehensive about her being questioned. She spends a lot of her time sleeping and interacts with other mammals as limitless as possible. From what I can tell she's not ready to discuss what happened to her. However, hopefully with the support at this mental health facility she will get to the point where she can share what happened."

Bogo nodded slowly, his face still set in his usual stern poker face. His interpersonal skills were limited and dealing with a situation so emotionally charged he'd be even worse. On top of that the victim was the sheep that was foiled in her attempts to take over the city so certainly talking to him, or any ZPD officer, was the last thing she'd want. While Bogo rarely cared what criminals wanted with a situation as sensitive as this one, he had to keep in mind the frailty of the situation in mind.

"Do you know who will be treating her there?" Doctor Squea took a moment as he glanced over his notes.

"Doctor Stripes and her team. I have yet to meet Doctor Stripes personally but I've heard good things about her work." Bogo nodded as he filed the name into the back of his mind for later use. Even if she didn't like it, Dawn Bellwether was a part of this case and would eventually have to play a part in wrapping it up.

"Thank you for you time, Doctor." Bogo spoke in his usual blunt way as he rose to his feet, Doctor Squea giving him a smile.

"You're welcome, Chief Bogo. I will contact you after Ms. Bellwether has been transferred." Bogo nodded as he opened the door.

"Thank you. I appreciate you-" Bogo cut himself off as he heard a strange sound, his head jerking in the direction outside of the office. Leaning out he saw a smaller mammal dash down the hallway, a furious polar bear rushing after him.

Eyes narrowing, Bogo tensed his body ready to tackle the polar bear to the ground until he heard what the polar bear was shouting.

"Stop him! That mongoose was trying to poison a patient! Stop him!" Mammals were looking around, most to dumbfounded to move as the mongoose dashed past them. Bogo on the other hand jumped into action.

He charged at full speed after the smaller rodent, giving a powerful yell. "Stop ZPD!" however the mongoose only went faster as he dashed out the main entrance into the hospital. Without missing a beat, Bogo chased after him.

Once outside he chased the mongoose into the parking lot where he lost track of him. Snorting irritably, Bogo spun around, his eyes searching every inch that he could see but the Mongoose had disappeared from sight.

"Did he get away?" Bogo spun around to see the same polar bear jogging over to him.

"Seems like it." a scowl twisted the polar bear's face as he looked around, his nose twitching as he attempted to sniff the criminal out.

"To many smells, can't track his." Bogo wasn't to surprised by this, they were in a high traffic area. Breathing to calm his adrenaline spiked heart, he focused on he polar bear in front of him, a nagging suspicion in the back of his mind telling him he recognized him.

"What exactly happened?" the polar bear took a moment to respond, his eyes glancing Bogo up and down as if he just noticed Bogo's uniform.

"I was escorting my employers daughter to visit a friend. When she went in to visit she was attacked by the mongoose." Bogo nodded as he started to lead back to the hospital.

"Was she harmed?" The polar bear shook his head with a frown.

"From what I could tell when I yanked the fool off of her she was unharmed." Bogo nodded again, making a mental note to double check when there was time.

"Do you know why he attacked her?" the polar bear shook his head as he waited for Bogo to enter the hospital first, politely holding the door open for him.

"No. All I heard was her calling for me." Though the polar bear was keeping a decent poker face, Bogo's trained eyes could see the concern he held for his charge. Deciding it was best to hold his questions until he could talk to the one attacked, Bogo fell quiet as he followed the polar bear down the halls until he stopped at a room, entering.

"Mrs. Fru Fru, I have the police with me." Bogo's eyes felt like they were going to pop out of his sockets as they landed on the tiny little arctic shrew standing on the bed. Though he had only met her once during one of the many fruitless raids of her father's mansion, there was no mistaking the black wig and gaudy earrings.

The friendliness that was the complete opposite of her father, lit up Fru Fru's eyes as she gave a polite smile.

"Hello, Officer Bogo." Bogo gave a curt nod as his face shifted into his stern poker face as his eyes focused on the patient laying in the bed she was standing on. A fennec fox...

Bogo struggled hiding a bit of his frustration. Who else was going to get dragged into this mess? Seeming to pick up on this, Fru Fru gave a slightly stressed giggle.

"Nicky introduced Daddy to Finny and Aery." Bogo gave another curt nod as he forced himself back into officer mode.

"Why did the mongoose attack you?" he noticed the shrew fidget as her eyes darted down to the ground before pointing to the floor by the fox's IV.

Bogo followed her line of site, soon seeing a discarded syringe. "I walked in here to check on Finny and I saw the mongoose holding the resurgent in one paw and Finny's IV bag in the other. He attacked when I told him to stop."

"Did he injure you?" Fru Fru quickly shook her head, making those ridiculous earrings swing.

"Nope." Bogo gave another nod as he glanced at the syringe still laying on the floor. What the hell was going on?

"I couldn't find hi- Oh there you are, Chief Bogo." Bogo looked up to see the otter nurse that he recognized as one of the nurses who had been caring for Hopps back when she was hospitalized. The nurse smiled at him before her eyes turned to Fru Fru. "Are you sure you don't want to be checked out, dear?" Fru Fru nodded with a smile.

"Yes. Though Raymond got bitten so should be looked at." Bogo noticed the polar bear's eyes narrow a bit.

"Mrs. Fru Fru..." Fru Fru fit a very unfitting serious look on her face as she focused her tiny eyes on the large polar bear.

"No arguing. I'll be fine." with a resigned sigh Raymond allowed the much smaller otter take his uninjured paw and lead him out. Bogo had to admit the sight was quite amusing, but then was not the time to laugh. Taking a breath he refocused his attention on Fru Fru, who's eyes were focused on the sleeping form of the fennec fox.

"I'll be calling in a few officers over to help check this place out. Also, one of our sketchers will want to speak to you about what the mongoose looked like." Fru Fru nodded her understanding as she laid worried eyes on Bogo.

"Okay. I want to help in any way I can, Chief." Bogo nodded, his tense demeaner softening ever so slightly at the honesty behind those small eyes.

"Thank you. We will do our best not to disturb the patient. I will also talk to a couple of my officers about keeping an eye on him until his recovery like a few are keeping an eye on Haimes." Fru Fru only nodded as her response, Bogo almost missing it as he picked up his radio, taking a moment to soak in the realization that the hell he knew would come seemed to be here.

888888888888888

"Nick could you please slow down?" Judy's voice was tense and exasperated as she sprinted after the fluffy red tail of her partner. He gave no response that he had heard her as he kept up his stride, his head turned straight ahead and his ears perked and alert.

He had been tense all day, it only worsening when they heard that someone had tried to attack Finnick. Now that their shift was over, nothing was going to keep Nick from going to check on his friend. However, Judy was getting tired of having to sprint after him.

"Nick!" his ears twitched but that was all the reaction she got as she finally reached his side, doing her best to keep even with him. Sighing a bit irritably she glanced up at the hospital, slowing her stride along with Nick as they both entered through the doors.

To Judy's surprise Nick didn't even slow down as they passed the front desk, Judy's ears drooping a bit as she noticed one of the mammals behind the desk giving them a disapproving look.

"Nick maybe we should che-" Judy's voice died out at one look at her partner's eyes. They were narrowed in determination and dark with frustration and fear. He had waited as long as he could.

It really didn't surprise Judy that Nick remembered what room Finnick had been wheeled into, after all he wasn't that far from Aeron's room. As they neared it, Nick's quick pace started to slow, his ears lowering a bit as the fear in his eyes darkened.

Gently, Judy laid her paw over his, giving it a gentle squeeze. He glanced down at her, attempting to give her a smile as they walked in together.

The officers that had been called had already left and the room was empty except for the sleeping fox. The look in Nick's eyes as he glanced at his old friend nearly broke Judy's heart. Slowly Nick walked over to the bed, taking a seat in a chair that was still pulled up.

"Hey big guy, It's Nick." Judy quietly leaned against the wall as she watched her partner rest his paws on the edge of Finnick's bed. "Figured I should visit you since you visited me. I.." Nick's voice shook as he cut himself off, Judy noticing his shoulders shaking slightly.

"It's been quite a week hasn't it Big Guy? Who'd think you'd bet pulled into all of this after so long..." Judy noticed his paw move as if he was going to reach for Finnick's paw but decided against it.

"I'm sorry buddy. I'm sorry I got you dragged into this so long ago. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you when you needed it. So please, wake up." Judy noticed his paws were now clenching the sheet of the bed, his shoulders shaking a bit more.

"Please wake up."

88888888888888888

Aeron glared moodily up at the ceiling, doing his best to ignore the nervous energy of his guest. "Aeron, please, I said I was sorry." Aeron huffed as his response, his eyes staying glued to the ceiling. He hated being left out of the loop like he was some cub who couldn't handle the real world. And the one person he trusted to never treat him like that ended up doing it...What a shit stroke of luck.

"Aeron please, look at me." Aeron gave another huff and irritated ear witch before he slowly turned his head to look at the nervous bundle of cheetah sitting next to his bed.

"What?" he knew that he was being childish but he was irritated. Benjamin frowned at him, his ears lowering.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about your friend it's just-"

"You thought I had enough on my plate and didn't want to stress me out more then I already was." Aeron kept his voice monotone as he finished Benjamin's sentence for him. Benjamin's ears lowered even more as he looked down at his paws, going silent. A touch of gilt stung Aeron's heart at seeing the hurt on the face of his favorite feline. His heart had been in the right place. However.

Sighing Aeron winced in pain as he sat himself up a bit so that he could make eye contact with Benjamin better. "I know where you and Nick were coming from but I'm not a cub that needs to be protected. Finnick is my friend too and it's not fair to keep me in the dark about what's going on!" seeing Benjamin flinch at his rising voice, Aeron dropped his volume again.

"I appreciate that you care about me, Ben, but this was a shit move. How would you feel if I kept you in the dark about something important?" Benjamin nodded his head as his eyes lifted up again.

"I wouldn't like it. I'm sorry, Aeron." Aeron noticed his right paw twitching as if he wanted to reach out to him but hesitated. With a soft smile Aeron reached his paw out, taking Benjamin's paw in his own. He couldn't stay mad at this loveable mammal even if he tried.

"Yes just don't do it again please." Benjamin nodded as he smiled softly back. If he was going to say something he was interupted by the sound of hooves, Aeron looking up to see Bogo ducking into the room.

His stern poker face was set as his eyes landed on their clasped paws. "Am I interrupting something?" Aeron could feel he heat coming off of Aeron as his fur stood up in embarrassment. However, he didn't pull his hand away and nor did Aeron.

"We were just talking. What do you want?" though his opinion of the water buffalo was rising, Aeron was still a bit irritated at his habit of interrupting important moments.

"I wanted to talk to you about the mongoose that attacked your friend." his voice was in his usual matter of fact tone but Aeron could pick up the slight tension in the chief's voice and eyes.

"There I can't help you. While the DB has been very open to any mammal that wishes to join, I don't remember having any mongooses or really any type of mammal like that." Bogo nodded, frustration darkening his eyes for a moment.

"And what he was carrying. Has the DB used any kind of poison before?" Aeron shook his head, having already been thinking that over himself.

"No. Valentin believed in a direct approach. Sometimes he would use DB on unwilling mammals but that was even rare. However, Dange did use poison to kill Valentin so things might be changing." Bogo nodded slowly, taking a moment to process the information.

"I've placed an officer outside his room and I'm going to give the officers watching you heads up. If this was done by the DB, which is my opinion, they might come after you again." Aeron felt Benjamin's grip on his paw tightening, giving him a reassuring squeeze to calm him.

"It's possible. I'm honestly surprised that they haven't come after me so far. Usually when Dange wants someone gone, nothing stops him." for a second something that looked like concern flickered in Bogo's eyes but it was gone before Aeron could take a second look.

"Then it sounds like you being watched will be a good thing. Clawhauser..." Benjamin snapped up straight.

"Yes Chief?"

"Do you plan to stay the night here again?" Benjamin nodded his body relaxing a bit as his head turned to look at Aeron, a smile crossing the panther's face as he saw the loving look in his eyes.

"Yes." the tiniest of frowns creased Bogo's face as his eyes looked them up and down before giving a curt nod.

"Good." he turned his back to them to end the conversation though he hesitated for a moment in the door way before turning around again. This time Aeron could see the concern in those dark eyes. "If you think of anything or something happens let me know." Aeron nodded his eyes softening just a bit. It seemed like they were both slowly starting to let go of what happened in the past.

"Of course. Please be safe."

888888888888888

"Nick...We should go, visiting hours will be over soon." Nick's ears twitching a bit was the only sign he gave that he had heard his partner's gentle voice. Other then that he stayed stalk still, his paws resting lightly on Finnick's bed, his eyes focused on his friend's chest rising and falling.

He couldn't fully explain it but he didn't want to take his eyes off of him. It was like...if he did something horrible would happen. Someone, be it the DB or someone else, wanted Finnick dead and if Nick left him alone they would succeed.

"Nick he'll be okay. Chief has an officer who will watch him all night." again he stayed still until he felt a gentle paw land on his shoulder making his shoulders shake slightly. Even without trying his beloved bunny could shake down his walls he had spent years building.

"I just..." his voice broke making him swallow as he tried to gather up the emotions threatening to break free. He felt that small paw squeeze his shoulder.

"I know you're worried, I am too. But the best thing we can do is get some rest so that we can help find out whose doing this." slowly Nick looked up into Judy's determined eyes. How could she be so strong? Through everything she's been through and everything going on now, that ever burning fire never even diminished. Sometimes he wished he could be like that.

A loving smile crossed her adorable face as she held out her other paw to him. "Come on Slick, we have a case to solve." a faint smile lifted the corners of Nick's mouth as he took her paw, slowly standing. Her smile softened as he stayed quiet, her head turning toward the door as she started walking towards it, Nick pulling her back.

Once more he glanced back at his good friend's sleeping form. "See you tomorrow Big Guy..." his eyes blurred a bit as his voice broke again, this time allowing the gentle tug to pull him forward towards the door.

"You've always been such a softie." Nick's eyes widened as he stopped dead in his tracks at the hoarse voice that spoke out. Slowly, Nick turned around. There, still laying down but was now looking at him, was a slightly blurry eyed Finnick.

A rush of emotions threatened to break Nick a part as a relieved smile broke across his face.

"Hey."

Notes: Thank you all who are continuing to read this story! I'm sorry that updates have been taking so long still trying to figure out some of the plot. However next chapter we will be going more into the main plot by finding out more of Dange's plan.


	9. Chapter 9

Smallz sat in the far back of the van Dange had had almost as long as the rabbit knew him. He was accompanied by Spaz and Yap, both sitting in dead silence as Dange drove them to the place they would be calling their new 'home'.

Victoria was seated in the front passenger seat, her face expressionless as she stared out her window. Dange was also expressionless, his eyes staring straight ahead of him at the road. Smallz had to admit that he was surprised that Dange was being so quiet.

Victoria had filled them in that her contact had failed at killing his target and that he almost got caught by the ZPD. Smallz was expecting this news to send Dange through the roof and for the life of the mongoose to be in danger. However, while Veronica had steamed over it Dange had kept a calm and expressionless face.

When Yap, the most straight forward of their small group, had asked if he was angry Dange had simply explained that it didn't matter as much now. Smallz figured he stated this because all their preparations were finished and the next phase was soon going to begin. However, Dange was rarely the one who liked the idea of leaving a mammal alive once he had decided to end their life.

"Something on your mind, Smallz?" Smallz's heart nearly lept out of his chest at the sound of Dange's voice, his eyes lifting up to meet Dange's through the rear view mirror.

"Not really boss." by the way his eyes narrowed, Smallz knew that he didn't believe him. He didn't say anything though, he knew that he wouldn't have to.

"I'm just curious as to why you are handling this so calmly." Smallz voice was soft and tense as he nervously fidgeted with his paws a bit. Dange could sometimes be a loose cannon and he was a mammal you never wanted to go off.

For a moment Dange seemed like he wasn't planning on answering as he returned his gaze to the road, his face staying in it's emotionless poker face. However, as Smallz prepared himself to move to a different subject, Dange's gruff voice spoke out.

"Victoria's friend's failure is, frustrating, but the direness of that fox's death has lessened now that we are moving forward with our plan." Smallz nodded his head slowly in understanding, his eyes meeting the curious gazes of Spaz and Yap. Though there was logic to that they were all surprised, and a bit scared, at how calm Dange was being.

"So...we are just going to leave him?" Yap asked, Smallz picking up on his attempt to hide his confusion. A cold chuckle escaped Dange as his eyes glanced at them again through the rear view mirror.

"Of course not. He will be taken care of just like the others. Soon everyone that stands in our way will be taken care of." now that sounded more like their new leader. Silence fell over all of them as they continued on their way, Smallz noticing that they were coming up on the far north side of Zootopia.

Finally Dange brought his vehicle to a stop in front of a large warehouse. All waited until Dange first climbed out, Veronica following him then the rest. Smallz's eyes took in all of the warehouse, a bit in awe at how huge it was.

It appeared to be two stories and was almost twice the size as the one they had been using to hide the two kits. It was also in better shape.

Smallz's ears perked forward as he noticed Dange crossing over to the main door, giving it a loud knock with his hoof. A second past and then the large doors swung open. A lion and a cheetah came into sight, their heads lowering respectfully as Dange sauntered passed them.

Veronica followed close behind, her head raised high and energy burning with a sense of confidence and purpose. Smallz let Spaz and Yap go ahead of him as they all entered, his ears twitching as they picked up the sound of those large doors closing behind them.

Older single lights lit their way as the stench of polished wood attacked their noses, causing a disgusted look to twist both Spaz and Yap's faces.

Dange led them into the belly of the warehouse which was completely open except for huge tanks and lab equipment, Smallz instantly recognizing the stuff as equipment used to make and store Devil's Bite.

The rest of their gang waited them, the amount of them causing a lot of the space to be filled up as silence fell over them all as they focused their eyes on Dange. Knowing his place, Smallz joined his comrades closest to Dange; Spaz and Yap standing on either side of him. Only Veronica remained by Dange's side though even she gave him his space.

Slowly, Dange looked around at them all, his cold black eyes taking in each and everyone of them before he gestured to them all with his hooves.

"Welcome my friends. I want to thank you all for your hard work in putting this all back together, I know it's been quite a challenge with the ZPD keeping such a close eye on everything." a quiet murmurer of agreement spread through the crowd until Dange silenced it by just narrowing his eyes.

"It seems like only yesterday, Valentin stood in front of us who started this gang and told us of a world where we would be free to be the animals that we are. A world where we could all live together without this hypocritical attitude of being 'civilized'." here he paused, Smallz noticing him glance around at them all again.

"It pains me that our original leader will miss our moment of making that a reality." another murmur shook the crowd, Smallz noticing a mixture of actual grief at the passing of their past leader, and cold indifference.

"However, I'm sure he would be happy to see that we are continuing so strongly. My friends, thanks to all of your hard work, we will be able to finally take this city and turn it into what it should be, a home to animals!" cheers shook the crowd, Smallz hearing Yap and other canines howling at the excitement.

A smile took over Smallz face as he looked around them. Dange was right, they were close and he could feel the power that they all held to bring the world that they all wanted. The cheers continued until Dange rose a hoof for silence, quickly gaining that.

"Let us not celebrate to soon my friends, we still have a lot of work to do before we accomplish our goal. But first, we must tell the world that we are here and, if this city isn't given to us voluntarily, we will take it by force!" more cheers answered him, this time Smallz joining in, his paws violently clapping together as he looked at their new leader standing so proudly in front of them all.

This was the mammal that was going to finally set them free. Finally, after all these years of hiding in the shadows and being shamed for being what they were meant to be, they could all taste the freedom that was waiting for them.

888888888888888

Relief washed over Judy as she watched Nick and Finnick glance at each other. Though the only sound he had made since Finnick waking up was his weak 'hey', Judy knew the relief she was feeling would never compare to the relief her fox was feeling at that moment.

A playful smirk played across Finnick's muzzle as he shifted up into a sitting position, Judy noticing him flinching slightly at his movements. "What's with that look on your face?" Judy watched as Nick attempted to slide his usual smooth smile into place, though it didn't fully chase away the concern in his eyes.

"Well you did look pretty beat up, Big Guy. We were starting to get worried." Finnick gave one of his deep and harsh laughs.

"With just these minor bumps and bruises? Nah it'll take more then this to keep me down." he winced again as he attempted to get more comfortable, a low growl escaping him as Nick moved to help him.

Judy watched as Nick backed off, his ears tilting back a bit. This surprised Judy. While Nick was a respectful mammal, he usually was insistent when he saw that someone he cared about needed help. But with Finnick, he seemed to be quick to give him space and to respect his independence as he stayed stock still as Finnick painfully fluffed up his pillow so that he could lean against it while sitting up.

"So, how long have I been out?" though he was obviously trying to act like none of this bothered him, Judy heard a hint of frustration in his deep voice.

"Since last night." Finnick's ears perked towards Nick as his eyes followed him as he sat down in his seat next to the bed.

"A night huh? The way you were acting I thought it had been a week! Although, you've always been a bit of a cry baby." Judy held back a giggle as she noticed Nick's ears twitch irritably.

"I wish you would stop spreading that untrue rumor about me, Finnick." Finnick lifted into a devilish smile as he leaned forward (Judy noticing him being a bit more careful with his left side).

"I don't spread rumors, buddy. I only speak the truth." Nick huffed as he dramatically rolled his eyes. Seeing this Judy couldn't hold back her laughter, it exploding her so loudly that both foxes looked up in shock, their ears perked up and at high alert.

"You alright there, Carrots?" heat made her blush hairs tingle as her ears drooped a bit in embarrassment as she covered her mouth and gave a quick nod.

"Yeah, just glad you're awake, Finnick." she noticed Finnick's ears give an embarrassed twitch as he looked away, muttering something that sounded like 'thanks' under his breath. Seems like he was still getting used to other mammals openly showing their care for him.

"Fin..." the hesitation in Nick's voice caused both Judy and Finnick to look at him; Judy noticing the discomfort and concern in her fox's eyes. "What exactly happened?" Judy frowned slightly as she slid more into Nick's sight.

"Nick...You know we aren't supposed to be a part of his investigation." Nick shrugged as he attempted to look aloof.

"What? A fox can't ask his buddy about what happened to him?" before Judy could repeat her concern, Finnick cut her off.

"Wait? You two aren't here because of the investigation?" Judy had to admit that the shock in his eyes was a bit saddening. Did he really believe that they'd only be here because of the investigation?

"No, since Nick is personally investigated in this investigation we can't be a part of it."

"However, that doesn't mean we can't come check on you as friends," Nick quickly added, Judy noticing the meaning behind his pointed glance. Finnick gave a scoff as he looked them both up and down.

"In your uniforms?" Judy and Nick both looked at each other before glancing down at their uniforms, both of their eyes widening in surprise having forgotten they were still wearing them.

"We came straight here, we didn't want to miss visiting hours," Judy explained, noticing the corners of Finnick's muzzle lift slightly as he glanced back at Nick. However, whatever teasing statement he had to say was interupted by the door opening and a voice speaking to them.

"Officers I'm sorry but vi- Oh!" it was one of Finnick's nurses, a male dingo that seemed to be in his early thirties. A warm smile crossed his muzzle as his black eyes landed on Finnick. "Good to see you're awake, Mr. Moesly." Finnick gave a curt nod, the faint smile that had been attempting to claim his muzzle gone.

Though a part of her wished that she and Nick could stay, Judy squeezed Nick's shoulder as she smiled at Finnick.

"Looks like we need to go. We'll visit tomorrow." Finnick only nodded as he did his best to hide the fact that that made him feel better. She gave Nick another encouraging squeeze as his body stayed still, his eyes fixed on Finnick.

Sensing eyes on him, Finnick's ears perked up as he looked at Nick, a smile that was similar to his devilish sneer but more affectionate taking over his face. "Go on, kit. You need your rest if you want to be a good cop." his affectionate teasing seemed to reanimate Nick as he dramatically rolled his eyes and stood up.

"You aren't old enough to be calling me, kit, Big Guy." Finnick gave a shrug, Judy catching a faint grimace of pain at the motion.

"Stop acting like one and I'll stop calling you one. Now beat it."

888888888888888

"Aeron! Finnick is awake!" Aeron glanced up from his book at Benjamin's excited voice. His beaming smile as on his face as he thrusted his phone in Aeron's direction. "Judy just text me. He woke up while they were visiting him." Aeron's heart pounded against his chest as he leaned forward to see the text, a relieved grin breaking across his muzzle.

"What a relief!" Benjamin nodded his agreement as he put his phone away.

"Judy also says that Nick apologizes for not telling you about Finnick." Aeron's smile faltered slightly at that as he leaned back against his fluffed up pillow.

"I see." Why couldn't Nick apologize himself? Had he really apologized or was Judy just trying to clean the air? Seeming to sense his frustration, Aeron felt Benjamin rest his paw over his.

"Don't be to hard on him, he's had quite the week." Aeron nodded as he squeezed Benjamin's paw. It sometimes amazed him how quickly Benjamin calmed him. What took other mammals (himself included) hours took him only minutes.

Sensing something was up, Benjamin's ears perked up as his eyes met Aeron's, his head tilting slightly to the side in question. "What?" a loving smile took over Aeron's face as he squeezed Benjamin's paw.

"You just amaze me some times." heat made Benjamin's blush hairs twitch as he sheepishly looked down at their joined paws, though he showed no desire to pull away.

"You amaze me as well." His voice was soft and had a tone of innocence to it that made Aeron's heart swell.

"Oh? How so?" he kept his tone playful but he knew that Benjamin knew that he was actually extremely curious. Benjamin took his time as he sheepishly stared down at their connected paws, his tail swishing a bit in innocent embarrassment.

"Just your strength. You've been through so much and yet, not only are you still standing, you're determined to move forward." as he reached the end of his answer, Benjamin's eyes lifted to meet Aeron's. Aeron had to admit he was still not used to seeing eyes so full of adoration and love looking at him.

If only he could find the words to express how much of his strength was thanks to this beaming, clumsy, loving, cheetah that had so suddenly entered his life. If only he could tell him how he kept saving his life over and over. But how could he find the words to express all of that?

He couldn't. No matter how hard he tried he could not find words to express all of that. However, he could do his best to show him. With a smile that he hoped expressed all his emotions, Aeron leaned forward, ignoring the protest from his still sensitive ribs as he pulled Benjamin closer to him.

Even though he had done this a few times before, Benjamin's eyes still widened in surprise as his blush hairs twitched at the sudden closeness. But he didn't pull away as he followed Aeron's pull as both their lips met in a kiss that chased away all that worried them. For that blissful moment it was just the two of them, alone, soaking up the powerful emotions burning from within their hearts.

Notes: Here we are with Chapter 9! I'm hoping that updates will be more consistant now that I know where I want to go with the full plot! Next chapter the beginning of Dange's plan will be revealed! As usual please feel free to comment your thoughts/questions/suggestions/etc! Until next time :)


	10. Chapter 10

Veronica peaked over the book she clasped tightly in her hoof as her brown eyes focused on the entrance of the small bar she was waiting in. Seeing that the figure walking in was far to tall to be who she was waiting for, her eyes glanced back down at her book without a second thought. She was not there to mammal watch.

Her lips lowered in the smallest frown as she flipped the page of her romance novel a bit more roughly then she needed to. There wasn't much that irked her but being kept waiting was on top of that short list.

Her ears twitched as she heard the amateur smooth jazz trio finished up their two hour time slot. A moment past and the next band started their more upbeat mixture that Veronica was not at all interested in identifying.

Another page flipped as her eyes narrowed, her free hoof tapping irritably against her table. Usually reading one of her favorite romances was enough to relax her in any situation, but not tonight. Tonight she found herself being restless and impatient, wanting her task to be over so that she could go home and move on.

Her eyes lifted once more as she heard the entrance door open once again, this time her ears perking forward as her eyes were forced to drop down to see who was entering. A red and brown mongoose with sleek fur and dancing eyes scampered into the bar.

For a few seconds his eyes danced around the bar until they finally landed on Veronica, his ears perking slightly as, to Veronica's surprise, relief lit those amber colored eyes.

He easily weaved his way through the tables to hers, his eyes glancing around him until he reached her. "Sorry for being so late...the bus was running late." Veronica only gave a cold nod as she marked her spot and gingerly closed her book and laid it down in front of her.

"You know I don't like being kept waiting, Butch." a flinch ran up the rodent's spine as his eyes looked anywhere but her.

"I know...such a mess." a growl escaped the mongoose at the end of his sentence, his eyes narrowing dangerously. A gleam lit up Veronica's brown eyes at the look in her companion's eyes. There was the fire that she needed.

He fixed her face into that one of an empathetic friend as she leaned forward a bit.

"Just relax, things are still going as planned and soon we won't have to worry about the ZPD, or anyone, being in our way." Butch's eyes narrowed as he leaned forward a bit, his eyes finally focusing on her.

"Something doesn't smell right...First you tell me that this is a rush job and now you're telling me not to worry." Veronica smiled sweetly as she lifted her small drinking glass that she had been neglecting while reading, taking a sip.

"What can I say? My partner works fast." Butch scoffed as the comers of his lips lifted to show his needle sharp teeth.

"I almost got caught because you had me rush, Ver." Veronica's face turned ice cold as she glared at her companion over the top of her glass.

"Control that temper of yours." a hiss like sound escaped Butch's throat but he calmed down as he leaned back. Veronica's friendly smile returned to her face as she returned her glass to the table. "Why don't you go get yourself a drink and then I will tell you why I asked you here." Butch's right eyebrow arched as he leaned forward again.

"I thought we were here to discuss the mark you gave me." Veronica's smile turned even more sickly sweet as she also leaned forward, resting his chin against the top of her hoof.

"Go get a drink." Butch frowned a bit but he rose to his feet and walked over to the bar, his eyes dancing around again. For as long as Veronica had known him he had been a bit of a paranoid mammal.

Letting out a deep sigh, Veronica took another sip of her drink as her eyes calmly looked around her. Due to it being a week night the bar was not as busy as I was on the weekends but there were still enough costumers that she and her companion didn't stick out. Well at least he didn't.

Without even looking to hard, Veronica knew that she was attracting attention from a table of male Cervidae a few tables from her. One specific male, a red deer, was seemingly determined to get her attention.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see him attempting to lean in to her line of sight, his ears flicking and his head tilting as if attempting to show off his healthy set of antlers. He was dressed nice enough but physical appearances were just the icing on top for Veronica; she needed far more to be interested.

She tilted her head so that she could make eye contact with him; noticing the other males shift a bit wanting attention as well. Of course Veronica was no stranger to attention, she knew she was an attractive doe and her taste in clothing just added more to her natural attraction.

However, she had no time to deal with hormonal males, she had work to do. She gave them all a charming smile before refocusing on her glass, seeing Butch coming around with his own drink.

He seemed more relax now just having the drink in his paw as he took his seat and took a quick sip.

"Alright, now how about you tell me what else you want." his voice was still gruff but Veronica could hear that it was not as tense as it was when he first spoke to her. She gave another smile as she placed her glass down again and leaned forward.

"As you know I have found myself working for quite an exceptional mammal. Right underneath the nose of the ZPD he has brought Devil's Bite Gang back from the dead and rallied its strength to be even more than it was before it was betrayed." Butch's ears twitched a bit, showing that he was impressed. After all, neither of them were involved with the gang back then but anyone working on the streets knew of them and how they were gaining power and territory through the use of their drug.

"If he's so great, why did he ask you to hire me to off someone on his orders?" though the question itself sounded rude, Veronica knew her mongoose companion well enough to know that he was just simply curious.

"The ZPD has been doing such a fine job looking everywhere but where we are that he decided not to tempt fate until the time is right." Butch nodded as he took another sip of his drink, his way of saying that he understood the logic of that statement.

"And what is it that your new partner wants from me now? The way you made him sound the last time we spoke, I was expecting to have my light snuffed out at any moment." though his face remained calm Veronica could see a spark of fear reflected in his amber eyes.

"He can be quite intimidating when angered, but he understood that he shouldn't have rushed you to the point of you doing it during broad day light. Also, I've told him of some of your skills and he'd like to take advantage of them." Butch frowned a bit as his eyes narrowed. He wasn't one to trust strangers, in fact Veronica was surprised that he even took the first job so quickly, but she could also tell that he was intrigued by this.

"And what would that be?" the corners of her mouth lifted as she dramatically looked to her left (seeing that the four males were still ogling her) and to her right before leaning even further forward.

"It's time to reveal the new Devil's Bite Drug and he wants you to help with that." again Butch arched one of his eyebrows as he took a sip of his drink, almost finishing it.

"And how do I do that?" She had him. Slowly, Veronica reached into her purse that was hung over the back of her seat. Taking her time, she fished into its insides until she found what she wanted, pulling out a small vile with a liquid that was such a dark blue it was almost black.

Butch's eyes widened slightly as Veronica expertly handed it to him without anyone seeing it. "Find someone to test it on and we will see the results for our-." here she was interupted by a crashing sound, her head snapping in the direction of the ogling males.

The red deer that had been so focused on her was now embarrassingly picking himself up from the floor. A devilish grin crossed Veronica's face, causing an evil shadow to fall over her innocent features as she nodded in the direction of the embarrassed deer.

"And I believe I found you some perfect test subjects."

Notes: I am so sorry for the long break again! Life has been crazy but hopefully it'll calm down soon so that I can continue at a more decent pace. Next chapter will show more of Dange's plan and more of how the DB drug has changed. dun dun dun!


	11. Chapter 11

Nick blankly stared up at the ceiling as he listened to the soft sound of Judy's calm breathing. Sometimes his bunny amazed him at her ability to sleep during tense situations. However, when awake she was always going at such a fast pace it wasn't to surprising that she needed lots of sleep to keep that up.

As for Nick's mind, it seemed to have no problem keeping him awake with the buzzing of thoughts and worries. He knew in his gut that, just like Aeron, Finnick had been targeted by the Devil's Bite gang but why the hell would they go after him and who was next?

Nick couldn't get rid of the sinking suspicion that, though he might not be next, that he was on Dange's list of those to get ride of. Meaning that Judy was also in danger. A knot formed in Nick's stomach as he pressed closer to his precious partner. No. They may have gotten Aeron and even Finnick but they were not going to get her.

Feeling his body beginning to tense to the point of discomfort, Nick forced himself to take a deep breath as he rolled on his side and reached for his phone. Maybe there was something on Muzzle-book to occupy his thoughts until sleep finally claimed him.

He used his body to shield the light from his sleeping partner as he began scrolling down his time line. There were the usual mundane news articles and selfies of his profile friends. Finally he found something that perked his interest.

A soft smile lifted the corner's of his lips as he read the little time line notification; 'Aeron Haimes is in a relationship with Benjamin Clawhauser'. Well it was about time they listed it on their profiles.

His smile tugged a bit more on his lips as he liked the post before going back to scrolling. However, his scrolling was soon interupted by a message popping up, Nick instantly recognizing the little icon being Aeron's profile pic. What was he doing up?

For a reason that Nick couldn't fully explain, his stomach knotted again with anxiety as he opened the chat.

 _A.H.: Isn't it passed your bed time_

 _Blue?_

A relieved breath escaped Nick as he read over the welcomed playful message. It had been to long since he had gotten one from his old friend.

 _N.W.: I was about to say the same to_

 _you. You need your rest_

 _A.H.: Kind of hard to sleep when you_

 _have done nothing but lay in a_

 _damn hospital bed._

 _N.W.: Yeah...I remember..._

A thoughtful frown crossed Nick's muzzle as his stomach churned at the taste of what he knew he needed to say next. Even though he had been only trying to protect him, his actions had hurt Aeron.

 _N.W.: Hey, I'm sorry I didn't tell you_

 _about Fin._

 _A.H.: Thanks._

Nick started typing his response but stopped as he saw the three dots in a quote box pop up in the chat to show that Aeron was still typing.

 _A.H.: I'm sorry too, Blue. I know_

 _you just didn't want to worry_

 _me and I acted like a little_

 _cub._

 _N.W.: No hard feelings, Hell._

Expecting that the conversation was over, Nick started racking his brains for something else to say but stopped as he, again, saw that Aeron was typing.

 _A.H. I was being a hypocrite..._

 _Blue, I...there's something_

 _I've been keeping from you_

 _too out of wanting to protect_

 _you._

Nick blinked at Aeron's response, a bit dumbfounded. Neither of them had been the types to hide things from the other and yet, here they were years later and both of them have been hiding things to protect the other.

 _N.W.: What is it?_

 _A.H.: Judy told you that Fru Fru_

 _came and visited me yesterday_

 _right?_

Nick frowned, his eyebrows creasing in thought. Of course he remembered Judy mentioning that Fru Fru had told her she had visited Aeron first before going to go see Finnick, but what did that have to do with what Aeron was hiding?

 _N.W.: Yes_

 _A.H.: Did she mention to Judy that_

 _she had offered helping me_

 _find work?_

Nick's frown deepened as his stomach gave an uncomfortable flip, not liking where this was going. He knew that Mr. Big was starting to focus on more 'legal' work but he was still a mob boss and a dangerous character.

 _N.W.: No_

Nick eyed his one word response as his stomach tightened even more before asking what he needed to know.

 _N.W.: Did you take the offer?_

His grip on his phone unconsciously tightened as he breathlessly waiting for Aeron's reply. He knew that if Judy had been awake she would scold him for being to overprotective and worrying to much but she didn't know that shrew like he did. If Aeron wanted to stay clean he should keep his distance from anyone connected to the streets.

 _A.H.: I told her I had to think_

 _about it but that's not_

 _what I've been hiding from_

 _you._

Nick forced himself to breathe and relax as he fought back his urge to start getting pushy. Aeron was going to tell him and he needed to be patient.

 _N.W.: Okay, sorry just a bit tense._

 _A.H.: I understand._

 _N.W.: Please continue_

He took another breath as he felt his grip tighten around his phone again as he waited for Aeron's reply. With everything that had happened his mind was running wild with possibilities of what he needed to say until a new message popped up.

 _A.H.: Do you remember Oliver?_

Again Nick's stomach squirmed as he squeezed his phone tightly. Seemed like the world was going to prove to him that things could, in fact, get worse.

 _N.W.: Oliver Tau?_

 _A.H.: Yes. What do you know_

 _of him?_

Nick took a second to reply as he glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Judy was still sleeping comfortably, wondering if his body wasn't enough to shield her from the light Seeing that she was still sound asleep he refocused on the screen of his phone, his lips creasing in a frown as he typed his response.

 _N.W.: Not much only that he's_

 _a lion you don't want to_

 _cross and that his dealings_

 _are on the shady side._

 _A.H.: He took over the club I used_

 _to work at from that hyena that_

 _was there when you were around._

 __Nick waiting a minute to see if Aeron was going to type more but the little dots did not show up. His ears twitched irritably as his exhaustion was now eating away at his patience.

 _N.W.: Hell, it's late and I'm exhausted_

 _please get to the point._

 _A.H.: I'm sorry Blue. My point is that_

 _he found me through muzzlebook_

 _soon after I was hospitalized. Blue,_

 _he wants to help us with Dange_

Nick frowned more as he rolled the last part around in his mind. Of course this wasn't to surprising, the Devil's Bite gang was a threat to anyone on the streets trying to make a similar living. Though, that didn't necessarily mean that they could be trusted. However, that wasn't the issue he needed to focus on right then

 _N.W.: I see...Why did you not tell_

 _us sooner?_

 _A.H.: Because you have so much on_

 _your plate already and I wanted_

 _to check into his proposal first_

 _before getting anyone else involved._

Nick sighed as he rubbed his muzzle with his free paw, his eyes starting to blur from exhaustion. There was just so much going on now, he wasn't sure if he could properly process it all right then.

 _N.W.: Okay from now on let's both not_

 _hide anything from each other_

 _again. I want to know everything_

 _and in return I will keep you_

 _updated._

 _A.H.: Agreed. I haven't met with him_

 _yet but I'm thinking about it_

 _he has access to information_

 _that we don't._

' _Just like Mr. Big'_ Nick added in the back of his mind as he finished reading. Both Judy and Aeron were right about both of these mammals offering their help but he still had this nagging feeling that they couldn't be trusted, especially the albino lion whom he had never met. However, like Judy, he knew that once Aeron had his mind set on something it was almost impossible to talk him out of it.

 _N.W.: Okay just be careful and we'll_

 _discuss this more tomorrow_

 _right now I need to rest, and so_

 _should you._

 _A.H.: Ugh don't you start coddling me_

 _too! Ben coddles me enough!_

A smirk lifted Nick's lips as he shook his head at the message, feeling a bit of the tension easing from his body.

 _N.W.: Really Hell, congrats at making_

 _your guys' relationship muzzlebook_

 _official._

 _A.H.: Haha! Thanks though now it's_

 _just you and Ms. Bunny's turn!_

Heat made his fur tingle a bit as he blushed at his friend's teasing. Sure it had been more than a month since they started dating but they hadn't really talked about changing their profiles yet and Nick wasn't even sure if Judy was ready for her family to know quite yet.

 _N.W.: Good night you nosey panther_

 _I'll check in on you tomorrow._

 _A.H.: Changing the subject huh?_

 _Well I guess I'll let you get_

 _away with it for now. Rest_

 _well, my friend!_

A soft smile took over Nick's muzzle as he laid his phone back down on the small bedside table before laying back down. With a yawn he nuzzled close to his bunny, breathing in her scent as he did his best to expell all of the frustration and tension from his body. Thanks to his exhaustion and the comfort that came with being so close to his bunny, Nickolas Wilde was finally able to drift off to dream land.

888888888888888

Officer Liz Howls stifled a yawn as she turned the corner that would take her back around the area she was patrolling. She was usually wide awake when on patrol, but with the stress of the weird happenings and odd silence of the Devil's Bite gang, she had been spending more of her days awake researching then she should be.

Her ears perked up as she stopped her vehicle at a red light, her eyes glancing down at her radio to make sure that she had turned it on when she had gotten back in her vehicle after interviewing Finnick Moesly. What a delight that had been.

Howls was used to foxes not trusting police officers but she had yet to meet one so small yet so harsh. Everything about that little fennec fox was harsh; the way he spoke, the way he looked at those around him, his body language, everything.

He had though, after a lot of patience from her, told her that he believed the mammals that attacked him were two larger canines and one rabbit. He also told her about how the mammal he believed to be a rabbit had pointed a gun at him.

Howls had heard about the DB member who had shot Officer Wilde in the shoulder and how the old leader had murdered Officer Wolford. However, it was still a shock to hear about any mammal in Zootopia getting their paws or hooves on a gun. This also meant that the three mammals were out to kill Finnick Moesly.

He had not, however, given her any clue as to why anyone (specifically the Devil's Bite Gang) would want him dead. At the question he had just given her an aloof shrug mixed with his cold stare as he coolly told her that some mammals didn't need much reason to kill others.

His records hadn't give her much information either. She had found a few arrests when he was a minor and one when he was a young adult for petty crimes but since then there wasn't much on him and he had no job or family history for him.

A frown curled her lips as she lifted her foot off the brake, seeing that the light had turned green. Maybe she could ask Officer Wilde if he knew of a reason someone would want Finnick Moesly dead. After all it had been clear that he knew him personally some how.

On the other hand, by the way Officer Wilde had reacted when he had learned that Finnick Moesly had been he mammal rushed to the hospital, there was a strong possibility the subject would be to tender for him. Also, Chief might not like her bringing him into this part of the case.

Another yawn escaped Liz as her eyes glanced around her. The streets were mostly empty due to it being a week night but that didn't mean she could relax. The Devil's Bite Gang was out there and she needed to be ready for them to make their move.

"-icer...Officer Howls come in!" Liz nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden sound of the dispatcher's voice over the radio. She had let herself get to lost in her thoughts.

Still a bit shaky from the startle she quickly picked up her radio and answered. "This is Officer Howls, what do you need dispatch?"

"We just got a call about a fight breaking outside of Johny's Jazz Bar that is getting violent." Howls frowned a bit. Another one? It was even more uncommon for a fight to break out at the little jazz bar on the edge of Zootopia Center.

"I'm on my way!" she hung up her radio and flipped the switch that controlled her siren and flashing lights as she pushed her foot down on the gas, speeding down the street.

Luckily she was only about five minutes away from Johny's Jazz Bar; easily maneuvering to it thanks to the mostly empty streets.

As she neared her destination, she noticed a small crowd gathering around the front of the entrance; making Liz's instincts tingle. Keeping her lights flashing but turning off the siren she pulled over to the side and parked. Her body tense and ready for anything, she climbed out and barked at the crowd.

"ZPD! Let me through, please!" a few mammals looked behind themselves, quickly jumping out of the way once noticing her, letting her see what all the commotion was.

One adult male deer was facing against an adult male moose and they were really going at it. Near by was an adult male elk who looked quite under the weather and was fruitlessly trying to calm the other two Cervidae.

"Max come on he didn't mean to sound like that! James come on tell him you didn't me-" his useless cries were drowned by loud primal grunts from the two Cervidae as they charged each other again, their antlers crashing together.

Howls was stunned for a moment by the deer's ability to stay standing as the larger moose tried to push him back, his antlers coming way to close to the deer's throat.

"STOP ZPD!" Howl's yell fell on deaf ears as the two continued antler wrestling. Frowning, Howls assessed her options. Both mammals were larger than her and could cause a lot of damage if she tried to get in the middle with them as heated up as they were but she couldn't just stand there and let them fight.

Her ears perked up as the moose finally got the upperhoof and pushed the deer off balance. Knowing what would happen next, Liz removed her tranquilizer gun and aimed. "STOP ZPD OR I WILL SHOOT!"

She waited only a moment as she watched the moose threateningly take a step towards his opponent, his head bowed. There was no time to wait. She pulled the trigger and shot one tranquilizer dart in the middle of the moose's shoulder blades.

For a second it stopped him, his head lifting as if to see what had stung him, but he quickly refocused on the situation in front of him, his head lowering again.

Liz pulled the trigger again, this time hitting the moose in the neck. This got his attention as he gave an angry grunt and spun around, his wide eyes fixing on her as he charged. Liz heard the gasps and cries of the mammals behind her as they scampered out of the way, but she held her ground.

Her ears tilted back as she jumped out of the way, spun on her heels and pushed off with as much power as she could muster, lunging full force into the Moose's side; knocking him back.

The force sent her rolling a few feet away from him but she quickly got back on her feet, seeing that the moose was still awake but, from the roughness of his breathing and shakiness of his limbs, was finally feeling the effects of the tranquilizers. He gave a low grunt as he tried to lung forward but he fell forward, his body going still.

Liz waited a moment to make sure that the moose really was out before focusing her attention on the deer. He was struggling to get up, wide eyes focused on her. Something seemed off about his eyes though. Not like back when predators were going savage but just...off.

Slowly Liz rose to her feet and raised a paw. "Please calm down, Sir so that you and I can talk about what happened." the deer was shaking now, his eyes even wider as they looked at the moose and then back at the elk; who was watching everything looking like he was going to be sick.

The deer's eyes returned to hers as his head slowly nodded. Whatever had been going on with him seemed to have calmed down.

Liz dropped her paws as she gripped her radio but kept an eye on the deer as she called for dispatch. "Officer Howls to dispatch!" a second went by and she got the usual reply.

"Dispatch to Officer Howls, how can I help you?"

"I need an ambulance for a full grown male deer and full grown male moose. The male deer is awake and responding but the male moose has been sedated."

"Understood sending one out asap." Liz knew there was no need to say that she heard as she returned her radio to her belt as her eyes turned to look at the elk, who still looked like he was about to loose his meal.

"Now, how about you tell me what the hell was going on here."

888888888888888

Not to high above the scene developing outside of Johny's Jazz Bar, perched up on the flat roof, stood an audience of three.

Peering through a pair of black binoculars stood Dange; an arrogant sneer decorating his face. On his right was an impatiently pacing Yap and a pleasantly smiling Smallz.

"Looks like they took the bait, boss." Confidence coated Smallz smooth tone as he leaned forward slightly for a better look below. An irritated growl escaped Yap as his ears and tail swished irritably.

"Yeah they did so 'hat? Are we jus' goin' to stand here on this damn roof waitin'?" his complaining was interupted by the scream of a siren; Dange turning his head to the right to trail the flashing lights of an ambulance. As he knew it would it parked in front of the bar; four paramedics jumping out to attend to the three Cervidae civilians and one canine officer.

"If you took a moment to calm yourself and actually pay attention for once, Yap, you would see what is truly unfolding." There was a warning hidden in Dange's calm tone that slowed Yap's pacing as he turned to eye his boss.

"Right...Sorry boss." Dange only glared at him as his response before returning to his staring through the binoculars. Slowly Yap straightened back up and went back to his pacing, though his body seemed to be tempting to appear more calm.

However his attempt lasted only seconds before his body froze and his ears perked up high and alert, his head snapping in the direction of the single door leading up to them. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Smallz was also on alert.

They both jumped, Yap resting his paw on the butt of his gun resting on his hip, as the door swung open. Fluidly Yap slid his gun free from his holster; his teeth bared.

"Freeze!"

"Yap shut it! It's just Veronica!" Yap froze at the yell from his boss as he watched Veronica walk into view, her face amused as her eyes landed on the coyote pointing a gun at her.

"And I'm supposed to be intimidated?" Yap's eyes narrowed as he growled, his eyes darkening with the wondering if it was worth the trouble he would get into to shoot the pain in the ass deer.

"Yap..." Smallz soft warning snapped Yap out of his thoughts as he re holstered his gun a bit rougher than was necessary. Veronica gave him a sickly sweet smile before sashaying over to Dange. He didn't respond as she neared, his binoculars still glued to the scene below them.

"Seems like our new drug works quite well." Dange took a moment before answering, a dark sneer curing his lips over his tusks as he watched the wolf officer tackle the moose.

"Even better then we predicted. Where is your friend?" Victoria shrugged her shoulders as she took the binoculars Dange was holding out to her.

"He took off after he spiked our test subjects' drinks." a smile matching the darkness of the one on Dange's face contorted her pretty face as she watched the scene continue to fold beneath them.

"What triggered them?" Dange asked as he continued to watch with his naked eyes.

"Me. I distracted the three of them as their drinks were spiked. It effected the moose first as he started boasting about how he could 'rock my world' with out much effort. After a few minutes of that the deer interupted and started competing for my attention and then things started to get physical."

"I though' the plan was to kee' a low profile." Victoria fixed her sickly sweet smile on her face as she lowered the binoculars so that she could face the suspicious glare of Yap.

"You gentlemen need to keep a low profile. As for me, I stick out no matter what so I'm easily glanced over because I am so unique." Yap gave a low growl as his ears tilted back a bit.

"What a bunch of shi-"

"Yap enough!" Yap's position changed into a more passive one as Dange turned to glare to him. "Veronica is right. She's similar to how PB used to be. Remember how Valentin used him for a lot of our workings because he stood out so much?" Yap just nodded but by the way his ears flicked Dange could tell he was still irritated.

"That's something I've never understood. Wouldn't you want to keep those that stick out more hidden?" Smallz asked, taking a step closer to join in on the conversation.

"Not when they stick out like PB did and Veronica does. With them no matter what they stick out so they don't seem suspicious its those that usually wouldn't stick out that you have to watch out for." Yap scoffed as Smallz nodded his head slowly as he processed the point his boss made.

"I see. So what now boss?" Dange took his time answering as he held his hoof out to Veronica, who smiled and handed over the binoculars.

"Now, my friends, it is time for us to reacquaint ourselves with out old costumers. It is time for the Devil's Bite gang to, once again, rule the streets of Zootopia." he paused as he turned to face all three of his comrades, his eyes gleaming dangerously as he held out his arm for Veronica, who took it. "And this time we will take down all that stand in our way."

And here we are for Chapter eleven! I apologize again for taking so long in updating but I am trying to keep up! Thank you all that have continued to read my story it means a lot!


	12. Chapter 12

Chief Bogo stared at the reports decorating his desk with tired eyes. Last night had been one of the few nights recently that he had gone home to get some rest, but that hadn't last long. Around three thirty A.M. he had gotten a call from Ellen, the nigh dispatcher, about three Cervidae mammals that had been arrested by Officer Howlz.

At first his sleep deprived brain was quite annoyed at being awoken, but at the mention of the traces of a drug similar to DB in all three of their systems had woken him right up and he had rushed back to his office. Finally the Devil's Bite gang had made their move and there was no time to waste in making his.

A deep frown curled Bogo's lips as he glanced over the witness statements that Officer Howlz had collected along with the statements of the three Cervidae. Seemed like the witnesses mostly agreed on that the fight was instigated by the moose and the deer retaliated while the elk did his best to calm his two friends down (this being clarified by the three involved).

Bogo's ears perked up as he heard a firm knock on his door. "Enter." his voice was short and to the point as always as he re staked the reports back into a neat pile on his desk; him noticing the door opening out of the corner of his eye.

"You wanted to see me, Chief?" though he could tell that she was trying to hide it, Officer Howlz voice sounded tired as she closed the door behind her. Bogo just gave one of his curt nods as he motioned to the seat in front of him, watching as she obediently took a seat.

"First I wanted to make sure that you were unharmed." as he spoke his eyes combed over his new officer, seeing no obvious signs of injury. He did notice though that her ears twitched slightly in embarrassment as her eyes dropped slightly to focus on his chin rather then his eyes.

"I'm fine, Chief. A little bit bruised on my right side but it'll heal quickly." Bogo gave another one of his signature nods as his eyes quickly swept over her once again just in case.

"Good. I've glanced over the statements you were able to take but I wanted to hear your version from you in person." Howlz nodded her head, not at all surprised.

"I got the call of a disturbance outside of Johny's Jazz Bar around twelve thirty A.M. I arrived around fifteen minutes later and saw that there was a decent sized crowd outside and a deer and a moose fighting."

"I announced myself but they continued brawling, the Moose bringing the Deer down. I drew my weapon and warned the Moose that, if he didn't stop, I would shoot. He continued moving towards the Deer so I shot him with one of my tranquilizers. It hit him in the middle of the shoulder blades but he kept going so I fired again, this time hitting his neck."

"This angered him and he charged at me. I jumped out of the way then used all my force to ram him to the ground. There he tried to stand but fell back down and went unconscious. After that I checked on the deer, who agreed to tell me what happened along with his elk friend."

"I called an ambulance and while we waited took the statements from the witnesses and also talked to the Deer and the Elk. They told me that all three of them were checking out a female deer that sat across them inside."

"She came and approached them and they started talking. They weren't specific on what they talked about, saying they couldn't really remember. However, when she turned to leave and the Deer moved to follow her the Moose stopped him and they began to argue about who should go after her."

"Their argument moved outside and that is when the fight started. Some of the witnesses said that they saw the female deer but no one knew where she went after leaving." her voice died off as she came to the end of her statement, Bogo looking down at the reports in front of him before speaking.

"The reports from the blood tests of the three males shows that they all showed around the same levels of this similar drug yet the Elk was not effected." Howlz nodded, the way she frowned showing him this bugged her too.

"He acted more like he was sick, Chief. His eyes were dilated but he was not showing any signs of aggression or any other more primitive behaviors." Bogo frowned more as he went back to looking at the reports, as if the answer was hidden in them.

"DB has always effected mammals a bit differently but it has usually been connected to what type of mammal the taker was. For this drug to effect a Cervidae so differently from two other mammals of the same family is new."

"Forensics are looking into what exactly the differences between this new drug and the original DB is." again Bogo nodded as his eyes lifted to refocus on his officer.

"That is all I need from you for now Howlz. Finish up your work then go home and get some rest." he was glad to see that Howlz had worked with him long enough to not take his sudden dismissal personally as she nodded and rose to her feet.

"Do you want me to let the three suspects go, Chief?" Bogo took a moment to respond as his eyes refocused on the reports.

"It sounds like their drinks were spiked so unless one wants to press charges on the other, they are free to go but tell them to stay close in case we have more questions." Howlz nodded her understanding as she made her way to the door.

"Understood Chief. Good night." for a second a weird sensation fell over Bogo as he watched his officer open the door to leave. Every time they tried to go head on with this gang at least one of his officers had been harmed and he couldn't shake the feeling that it was only going to get worse.

"Good night."

888888888888888

Benjamin took great care as he folded the blankets he had been using for the past week and laid them back on the pull out mattress that he was using as a bed. He always did his best to leave his side of the hospital room as neat as possible so as not to bother the already busy nurses. They were being so kind and understanding to him and Aeron that this was the least he could do.

As quietly as he could he folded the bed back into the couch that was its home during the day. However, the quivering of the hairs on the back of his neck quickly told him that his attempts at being quiet were in vain.

"Aeron I know you're awake, I can feel you watching me." he heard a low chuckle as he turned to face his partner, attempting to look stern at him. However he only gave one of his beautifully crooked smiles as his green eyes full of love gazed at him.

"Aww don't look so stern, babe, you know how much I love to see you in your uniform." Benjamin playfully rolled his eyes as he attempted to smooth out his shirt with his paws.

"I never really got the attraction some mammals have to uniforms." Aeron gave a gentle shrug as he sat up. Benjamin was glad to see that he was sitting up easier and seeming to be in less pain.

"For me I guess its just the confidence that commonly joins the uniform. I also like the color combinations. However, with me, the attraction has almost always ended as soon as the wearer opened their mouth." Benjamin frowned as he felt his stomach do the little flip flop it did every time he saw the sadness of Aeron's past clouding his eyes.

"Well it must be hard to trust police officers with your background." Aeron nodded as he uncovered himself.

"Yes. Xavier Bogo was the first police officer I trusted and that didn't last long. However, that issue with trust is slowly changing." Benjamin frowned as his ears tilt back as he noticed Aeron shifting his weight off the bed.

"What are you doing?" his voice rose in pitch as he quickly moved closer to Aeron. However this didn't stop him as he kicked his legs over the side of the bed slowly.

"Giving you a hug good bye. The nurses say that its time for me to get back to standing on my own." Benjamin rested his paws on his hips as he attempted to look stern.

"Yeah with supervision! You shouldn't be pushing yourself so quickly!" Aeron just smiled at him as he rested his paws on the floor.

"You're here right? So I have supervision." Benjamin's ears and tail twitched nervously but he stayed quiet as Aeron slowly pushed himself up into a standing position.

Even though he was concerned, Benjamin felt a rush of excitement as Aeron stood on his own, seeming in only a minor amount of pain as he straightened up. Their eyes met as a warm smile crossed Aeron's face.

"I've missed making direct eye contact with you." with Aeron being a small panther he was about the same size as Benjamin with him being slightly taller and much rounder. Though he was still ready to catch him if he fell, a smile matching the warmth in Aeron's eyes crossed his face.

"I've missed it too. But you should sit down before you hurt yourself." Aeron shook his head, his smile turning playful.

"Not yet." gently he gripped Benjamin's shoulders as he leaned forward, brushing his lips against Benjamin's. The usual fireworks exploded inside of Benjamin as he felt Aeron's soft lips touch his as he gently wrapped a supportive arm around Aeron's waist.

He didn't' know how long they stood there but to soon he could feel Aeron's body begin to shake from the effort of keeping him upright so he gently pulled his lips away.

"Okay time to sit down." part of him agreed with the disappointment in Aeron's face as he obediently let Benjamin's arm guide him back down onto the bed.

"Well I guess I can't expect to much with me pretty much laying here except for supported bathroom trips for a week." Benjamin smiled as he gently pulled the blankets back over his lover.

"Exactly. I'm sure the nurses will work you hard today so you need to save your strength." Aeron only nodded as he laid his paw over Benjamin's, keeping him from moving away.

"I wish you could stay." Benjamin felt his heart give a squeeze as he looked down at the paw holding him.

"I do too. I know that I don't do much for the ZPD but they are still my team and I have to help them in the ways I can." Aeron's eyes narrowed as Benjamin felt him tighten his grip on his paw.

"Never say that again, Ben. You do so much for the ZPD and for your community. Don't ever think that being a dispatcher makes you any less important." again Benjamin smiled as he squeezed Aeron's paw with his slightly larger one.

"Thanks, Aeron. That means a lot." Aeron smiled back as he squeezed back.

"And I meant every word." his eyes dropped to their clasped paws as he slowly let go. "Now go before I change my mind and make you stay." Warmth spread through Benjamin's body as he leaned forward and kissed his love's head.

"I'll see you later. Be safe." their eyes met again, Benjamin almost missing the fleck of fear reflected in Aeron's eyes.

"You too."

888888888

The musky scent of her fox comforted Judy as the piercing ring of her alarm disrupted her deep sleep. Groaning, she attempted to untangle herself from her fox's arms, gently leaning over him to slam her paw down on her alarm.

With a small yawn she stretched her back and arms, her body still weighed down slightly by the weight of Nick's arms around her waist. One look at his sleeping face and she new that he was still, somehow, fast asleep. Not that she was really surprised. Since Aeron had been hurt he had been having a hard time sleeping.

Lovingly she ran her paw between his ears gently before wiggling her body free, earning a low groan from him. "Nick it's time to get up!" her response was another groan as Nick's arms tightened around her and he curled up closer to her.

As usual her heart skipped a beat at the closeness, always seeming to be so sensitive to any kind of contact with her favorite mammal. She stroked his ears and back as she tried again. "Come on just one more day and then it'll be our day off."

This earned her a quick glimps of emrald eyes as Nick eyes blinked open for a second then closed again, a mixture of a groan and words escaping him. Judy frowned a bit, starting to get impatient. She knew that he was tired but there was only so much time for her to get ready before she had to head out.

"Nickolas Wilde, if you do not wake up I'm leaving you behind." again she was answered by a groan but this time his eyes blinked open and stayed open as he slowly sat up, giving a wide yawn.

"What's the problem with sleeping in one day, Carrots?" Judy made a face at him as she hopped off her bed.

"We slept in yesterday and you can sleep as long as you want tomorrow." Judy moved over to where their uniforms were hung up, grabbing hers. "I'm going to get ready first, don't go back to sleep." Nick nodded his understanding as he gave another yawning stretch.

Judy shook her head slightly, a small smile attempting to take over her mouth. Sometimes her fox was just to adorable for his own good. She pulled her eyes from him as she exited her small apartment, making her way to the community bathroom. One of the advantages of getting up so early was that there was rarely anyone else using the bathroom so she had time to take a few minutes to herself.

As expected she found the bathroom unattended and slipped in, closing and locking the door behind her. Since sharing her apartment with her partner moments of alone time were rare so she let herself soak up the solitude as she stripped off her pajamas.

Of course she was used to sharing her space and having limited privacy but she did enjoy her few moments of solitude where she could collect her thoughts in the quiet.

She splashed warm water on her face to wash away the sleepiness from her eyes, quickly drying her fur and gave her fur a quick yet thorough brush. Once her fur was to her satisfaction she grabbed her bunny spray that she used to mask the sent of her hormones during heat.

While she could take medicine to take care of some of the hormonal challenges of heat the smell was still there to mammals that were sensitive to the scent. However, lately she had been using the spray to hide another scent.

It honestly saddened her a bit that both her and Nick found it necessary for them to try to hide their dating from work at least for now. While they were both sure that most mammals wouldn't judge to harshly on the fact that they were a pred-prey couple, officers dating each other was frowned upon in the work place.

Once satisfied by the masking scent, Judy slid into her uniform and made sure that everything was wrinkle free and straight. Once she was sure she looked presentable, she gathered her stuff and walked back to her apartment.

Nick was up sitting on their now shared bed, looking at his phone as she walked back into her apartment. His ears twitched to acknowledge her return but he kept his eyes focused on his screen.

"Nick?" his ears twitched again but he kept his focus on his phone as he quickly typed something before looking up at her.

"Sorry Carrots...talking to Hell." Judy nodded as she watched him rest his phone on the small bedside table and rise to his feet, stretching.

"Is everything alright?" his ears perked in surprise as he stopped in mid stretch, green eyes meeting her violet ones.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah...just finishing up a conversation we had last night." Judy's eyes narrowed as she rested her paws on her hips as Nick gathered up his stuff.

"Nickolas Wilde..." He gave her one of his charming smiles as he made his way to the front door.

"I'll fill you in on everything once I've cleaned up a bit." she kept her paws on her hips but her eyes softened.

"You better." he chuckled as he swooped down and quickly kissed her.

"I'm done hiding things, Carrots. Especially from the people that I care about."

888888888888888

Chief Bogo was not at all surprised by the tension that filled the room as he entered the ball pin. There was the usual conversation but without the cheerful and light hearted energy...just like the first day this whole mess had happened.

Silence covered the room like a heavy blanket as he made his way to the front. All eyes were on him as he faced his officers, a sense of a guilt he could not fully understand tugging at his heart strings at the concern reflected in all their eyes.

Clearing his throat he placed down his files and spoke. "As I am sure all are aware, a new strain of DB was found last night by Officer Howlz. Three mammals were unknowingly drugged; a moose, an elk, and a deer all males." he paused for a moment to let the silent glances be shared by all of his officers before continuing.

"Our forensics team is still studying the strain found but from what we can tell with this strain is it effects mammals differently. All three mammals consumed the same amount of DB but the elk felt a rise of anxiety and panic while the moose and deer felt a rise in mating need and aggression." he paused again to allow the short moment of immature huffs of laughter that usually responded to any mention of 'adult' themes but they didn't come. Not even Officer Wilde made an attempt at a joke. The situation was far to serious.

"It is clear that a Devil's Bite member, or someone working for them, was at the same bar as these three mammals. We can also guess that this is only the beginning of the new leader's plan." again he paused as his officers shared glances with each other as he shifted his papers.

"Assignments are the same, though patrolling officers keep an open eye for any known Devil's Bite members. Dismissed!" he watched as his officers stood up in unison and gathered in their groups; noticing that Hopps and Wilde were holding back. Keeping his glasses on, he walked from behind his podium and glanced at both of them once the room was empty. He didn't have to ask them what they wanted.

"Chief Bogo I wanted to inform you that Aeron Haimes' old boss, Oliver Tau, has offered his help." Bogo raised his eyebrow at Wilde, noticing that Hopps didn't seem surprised by this.

"And how did you come by this information?" he kept his tone calm but he knew that both his officers could tell that he was uncomfortable with this news.

"He contacted Haimes yesterday. He is supposed to be visiting him today." a thoughtful frown creased Bogo's face as he processed the information. He had been after Oliver Tau almost as persistently as he had been with Haimes. However, after he had arrested him the infamous albino lion had walked out after serving only two months of his time.

"And let me guess, no matter what is said Haimes will keep this appointment." Wilde nodded his head as he sighed, Bogo picking up on how he wasn't the only one worried about this development.

"Yes. I asked him to text me after they have talked." Bogo nodded as he continued to frown in thought.

"Well then keep me informed, Wilde. I was hoping that we had seen the end of Haimes involvement in this, but it seems like he's determined to keep playing a role." Wilde nodded his agreement.

"Will do, Chief."

"Alright. Both of you are dismissed." they echoed each others 'yes sir!' as they saluted and then walked out, Bogo watching them as he sighed. He really did not want to bring anyone else into this but it was becoming clear to him that this was becoming far to big for just the ZPD to handle.


	13. Chapter 13

"Mr. Moesly! What on earth are you doing?" Finnick's only sign that he had heard the high pitch screech was his left ear twitching irritably as the rest of him focused on what he was attempting. He had had enough of sitting in this damn hospital bed, it was time for him to get a move on and figure out what was going on.

His body shook as he heaved himself onto his feet, his paw clutching the edge of the bed as he gave a low groan as pain shoot up his body.

"Mr. Moesly I order you to get back in your bed this instant!" knowing that the voice would only get angrier if he continued to ignore it, Finnick focused his dark brown eyes on one of his nurses. He wasn't surprised to see that it was the middle aged female antelope that had proven, since the moment she had walked into his hospital room, that she did not take any nonsense.

She had been the only one that didn't seem a bit unsure about Finnick or really seemed to have any feelings towards him except the exasperation an adult may have with a kit that refused to listen.

"I'm done sitting in this damn bed!" He had more to say but even he knew when to be quiet when he saw the fire burning behind the nurse's eyes.

"And you will find yourself stuck in that damn bed even longer if you rip open your stitches so SIT DOWN!" Finnick's eyes narrowed but he sat back down. "Thank you." she gained her composure as she crossed over to his machines; scribbling things down on her clip board.

"Seriously Fin? Causing havoc even in a hospital?" Finnick's ears perked up as his eyes widened in shock as he instantly recognized the new voice speaking to him. Looking up he saw Aeron standing in the door way, clutching the moveable stick that carried his oxygen and iv.

A male hare that Finnick recognized as one of the nurses that had taken care of Nick stood by his side; giving space but keeping his eyes focused on him in case he fell.

Aeron's eyes met Finnick and he grinned at him, a shadow of a smile crossing Finnick's muzzle in response. "You look like hell." he laughed, Finnick noticing him wince a bit as his grip on his support tightened.

"At least I'm out of bed." here Finnick's nurse gave an odd 'hmm' sound as he noticed her ears and tail give an irritated twitch. However, she went back to her scribbling and adjustments.

"I'm sorry Jen, Mr. Haimes insisted on visiting Mr. Moesly at least for a few minutes. They both have, after all, gone through a lot." the hare nurse spoke up, earning another twitch from the antelope nurse but, she nodded and looked up at them.

"They can converse for a few minutes though no longer then ten, they both need more rest." The other nurse nodded as he patiently guided Aeron into the room, finding him a size appropriate chair for him to sit in. Once he was sure that his patient was comfortable, he made eye contact with his coworker; who pursed her lips then sighed and followed him out.

Silence answered the snap of the door shutting behind them as Finnick stared at his paws. Though he was happy to see Aeron he was not sure how to say that. He had never been good at expressing his emotions and yet, just like when they were still young, Aeron seemed to understand what he couldn't say.

"You know, the way that Blue had made it sound, I was expecting to see you laying as if this was your death bed." Finnick gave one of his low harsh laughs as he shook his head.

"Well he's always been one to exaggerate situations. Keep on telling him to not be so soft, but he never listens to me." Aeron chuckled as he fidgeted into a more comfortable position, seeming the hard back visitor chair uncomfortable.

"True, he's always been like that, but that's why we like him." Finnick rolled his eyes but he knew that Aeron had seen the corners of his mouth twitching. Aeron had always had an act for reading others.

"So they have you up and moving?" he asked, wanting to get rid of that knowing look in Aeron's eyes. He noticed them narrow knowingly but he went with the subject change.

"Yes. My ribs have mostly healed and they say that the burns are healing remarkably well and that it seems like my fur will grow back in most areas. The big concern now is the damage done to my lungs." Finnick nodded his understanding, his eyes taking in the bandages still wrapped around Aeron's body. From what Nick had told them there were fewer and he could see small burns that had been uncovered and that seemed to have the fur growing back mostly.

"You are going to look even more like a comic book villain once this is over," He joked, trying to keep the pain out of his voice. However Aeron heard it as a care free smile attempted to cross his face.

"It'll add to my character. Besides, you're just jealous that I look more intimidating then you do." Finnick scoffed as he gave another eye roll.

"Whatever. We both know the truth." pain reflected in Aeron's eyes as Finnick noticed them flick over his much smaller form. Aeron didn't have to speak the question Finnick knew he wanted to ask.

"There were three of them. I sensed them following me but they still got the upper paw. I took two down but both had torn me up pretty good." despite himself, his voice trembled just slightly with fear as he remembered the dark parking lot where he had fought for his life.

"What about the third one?" Finnick's ears tilted back slightly as the machine beeped loudly at them to announce his heart beat rising. Even with his years on the streets guns were rare enough that he had only seen one once before and it had not been pointing at him.

"He had a gun. I was bleeding so badly I knew better then even to try and run so I just stood there until a voice from above us spooked them." out of the corner of his eyes he noticed that Aeron was squeezing his paws into fists. He wanted to comfort him, to tell him that it was okay but he didn't think his voice would let him lie like that.

"Nick told me that they expect the Devil's Bite gang to be involved but have no evidence." Aeron nodded slowly.

"I was told the same. We already know that they, somehow, have access to guns, though majority of them have preferred using their own abilities to do their work." Finnick nodded as well, the corners of his lips twitching again.

"If I remember correctly, you never needed the help of a weapon." with one look at his friend's face he knew that he did not take this as the complement that he had meant it to be. His eyes darkened with guilt and his head dropped.

"Yeah...Weapons were used more by the mammals who felt that they didn't have the brute strength the others did." Finnick fidgeted awkwardly as he debated how to make up for his thoughtless comment.

"That makes sense...I'm pretty sure the one who pointed the gun at me was a rabbit. I saw bucked teeth outlined by his mask." Aeron's head suddenly shot up, his ears perking forward.

"A rabbit?" Finnick nodded slowly, trying to understand why Aeron suddenly looked so excited.

"Yes. The other two were canines. Why?" he added the question as he watched Aeron fidget with his hospital gown until he was able to pull out his phone.

"We know that there is, at least, one rabbit member. I don't remember one while I was a member so he must be a newer recruit." he typed something on his phone then put it away with slightly more ease. "Of course we all know that there are multiple canines that are members but maybe you ca-" Aeron cut himself off as his eyes met Finnick, Finnick doing his best to remove whatever expression was on his face that made him stop.

"Sorry...You've probably already told this to whoever is handling your case and, knowing Blue, to him too." Finnick gave one of his nonchalant shrugs as he leaned back against his fluffed up pillows.

"Yeah but didn't talk much about what happened with Nick. Officer Hopps kept reminding him that they were both supposed to stay away from my case."

"Ahh right. To personally involved. Chief Bogo is probably trying to make up for his mistake of letting Blue be so involved in my part of the case." Finnick gave another shrug as the corners of his lips twitched.

"Probably. Though I heard you didn't really give him much of a choice." a playfully dramatic hurt look took over Aeron's face.

"What? I just offered my help whenever I thought it was necessary." Finnick could no longer keep the corners of his lips curling in his fangy grin.

"Yeah and you seemed to think he needed your help a lot." Aeron did his best to hold the playful look but soon a smile chased it away as he gave a shrug.

"Well needed to make sure that he didn't get hurt again." Finnick felt his grin fade as he remembered hearing about Nick being shot. Not a lot worried him but that had kept him up a bit worrying. Not that he would ever admit it though. He had a reputation to uphold.

"I'm worried." Finnick's eyes snapped back up to Aeron, who was nervously glancing at his paws.

"About Nick?" Aeron nodded slowly as he sighed.

"And others. Valentin might have been a bit hard to understand but he had patterns in his thinking and it was easy for me to know what his objective was. But with Dange...He's a wild card. I have no idea what he's thinking or what he wants only that it can't be good." Finnick had no response as he took in the fear in his friend's eyes. Aeron had every right to worry, they all did. But he didn't want to see anyone give up.

"Hey..." his uncommonly gentle voice was cut off by the door opening and his nurse bustling in with her hooves on her hips.

"You have had plenty of time now you both need to rest!" Finnick's ears tilted back slightly as he gave a low growl, ready to tell the nosey female to shove it, when he was stopped by Aeron struggling a bit to his feet.

"Thank you for giving us some time." Finnick's nurse just twitched her ears irritably in response as the hare nurse that had helped Aeron in earlier slipped behind her and helped Aeron get to his feet. "Bye Finnick, we'll talk again soon." Finnick nodded, his expression still annoyed as he watched Aeron be led out of the room. As the door shut behind them his glare turned to his nurse, who was scribbling more things down on her clip board.

Her eyes quickly met his and she glared right back. "Don't you glare at me Mister! You both are still healing and need to rest. Now, lay back down and I will get something for you to eat."

888888888888888

Unlike the last time the DB drug had made it's comeback, Zootopia was frustratingly normal. There was the normal traffic, the normal comical feuds, the normal tourists asking directions, and the normal boredom that Nick faced when all they were doing was patrolling.

"Carrots, haven't we already been down this street multiple times?" Nick whined as Judy took a left turn that would take them back to where they started their patrolling.

"That's what we do when we are out on patrol." her tone was starting to sound exasperated so Nick kept his frustrated groan to himself. He hated just patrolling, especially when he knew that there was more that he could be doing.

"Are you sure we shouldn't at last offer our help?" Judy's ears twitched irritably as she kept her eyes on the road.

"Nick you heard what Bogo said, you are to personally involved to be a part of Finnick's case!" Nick huffed as he turned a bit so that he could see her better.

"Didn't stop him from having us on the scene when Aeron was almost killed." her ears twitched again as she slowed down, eying a small group of smaller predators standing on the edge of the street. Nick recognized most of them as harmless street rats, but with Dange having finally made his move they couldn't be to careful.

"That was different. We were the closest and someone needed to be there ASAP." she had slowed to a crawl now as her eyes narrowed suspiciously at the tight knit of predators. They were obviously having some kind of heated discussion as they all were waving their paws at each other and more then one had their fur sticking up.

"And we were quite professional correct?" by the way his rabbit sighed he knew that he was starting to push to far as she turned to face him.

"Nick listen, I know you hate taking a back seat with this, but you lost it when you found out about Finnick. Now, I don't blame you at all, I can't imagine how I would feel if it had been one of my old friends, but it's clear that you can't be unbiased when Finnick is concerned." a frown creased Nick's muzzle knowing she had a point.

"Then why don't we offer our help with Aeron's case?" another exasperated sigh escaped Judy as she looked away, returning her attention to the heated discussion across from them.

"Chief has let you get invoiced with Aeron's case to much already. It is best that, for now, we keep a back seat with this and help by keeping an eye out for either a known member of the Devil's Bite gang or for a hint of this new strain of DB." one of the ferrets had pulled away from the small group, his ears pinned back and his tail twitching irritably.

"Wonder what's got his fur all roughed up," Nick wondered out loud, figuring it was best to move on for now.

"Not sure." Judy's head moved slightly as she followed the irritated ferret, Nick focusing his eyes on the still standing group. They seemed more subdued now that one had left, but something still seemed off about the way their noses, ears, and tails were twitching as they spoke to each other. However, maybe he was just hoping it was something thanks to being bored.

"This might be nothing but just something doesn't feel right." Nick was about to verbalize his agreement but stopped when he saw Judy grip the handle of her door.

"Carrots?" she didn't respond as she quietly pushed open the door and hopped out. Unreasonable panic struck Nick's heart as he tore at his seat-belt in an attempt to free himself, but in his haste the seat-belt only tightened. Heart still pounding his head snapped up as his eyes searched for Judy.

And there she was, disappearing into an ally after, at least Nick guessed, the irritated ferret. At least the other rodents apparently hadn't seen her as they continued their discussion. Gritting his teeth he, more carefully this time, removed his seat-belt.

He knew that Judy wanted him to stay there and keep an eye on the rest of the group, but Nick wasn't sure that she really should be going after a suspect alone. Though what kind of suspect was the ferret really? All they were going on was a small gut feeling. Although...

Making up his mind, Nick opened his door and jumped down, his paw resting on the butt of his dart gun to make sure that it was there. He must have closed his door louder than Judy had for suddenly all four pairs of ears were twitching in his direction and beady rodent eyes were all fixed on him.

A second past as they all stared at each other and then, as if becoming unfrozen, the rodents all dashed off in different directions. Shocked, Nick took a second to respond before jumping into action, rushing after a weasel that was the closest.

"STOP ZPD!" as Nick figured, this only made the weasel sprint faster as he rushed down the alleyway that Judy had gone down. Hoping that Judy was still near by, Nick skidded around an overflowing dumpster, his eyes glued to the retreating form a bit a head of him.

He saw the weasel glance over his shoulder back at him, those dark beady eyes narrowing a bit as he scampered around a corner, Nick close on his heels. He was forced to skirt around another dumpster then found himself at a dead end.

His suspect was fruitlessly attempting to scale the brick walls, his claws scraping against them as he attempted to escape. Taking deep breaths to fill his strained lungs, Nick found his composure as he slowly took a step forward. The weasel had given up trying to climb to freedom and was now facing him, his eyes narrowed and his teeth bared dangerously.

A warning growl escaped him as he slashed at Nick with his claws, Nick jumping back out of the way, holding his right paw out in front of him in a calming gesture.

"I'm not here to hurt you buddy, I just wan-" but Nick was cut off by a splitting pain through his skull as something solid hit the top of his head. Groaning, the world spun around him as he fell to his knees, his eyes blinking in an attempt to clear his vision.

As he attempted to stand he felt another hit, this time to his ribs, send him back to the ground, gasping for air. "Quick! Before he gets back up!" a squeaky voice ordered from behind Nick. His world was still spinning as he felt a larger paw grip his arm.

A growl escaped him as he slashed out at whomever had their paw on him, but his vision was to blurry for him to see and he felt something forcefully pressed against his mouth and nostrils. An overpowering smell filled his lungs and blurred his mind as his body gave a feeble jerk to get free. It was to late though, the darkness was falling fast and he could feel his mind slowly slip away into the waiting darkness.

888888888888888

Aeron glanced at his phone, a slight frown curling his lips. He knew that he shouldn't be surprised that his late boss was running later then he said he would be, but apparently part of him had hoped the years would have cured the lion of his constant tardiness. However, it's not like Aeron was really on a tight schedule.

He laid his phone down with a sigh as he stared at the ceiling. His body was aching from his little walk but he knew that was to be expected and had appreciated Nurse Gianni's insistence that he was doing better then he could have ever hoped. He was, after all, a fast healer. Though not fast enough, the Devil's Bite gang was still out there and he knew for a fact that they would eventually threaten another mammal he cared about.

Feeling his heart beat rise anxiously, he pawed his phone and turned it on, his ears perking as he saw that he had an unread message on Muzzle-book. He quickly unlocked his screen and saw that it was from his old boss saying that he was in the lobby and that he needed his room number again.

Aeron rolled his eyes but a faint smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he sent the room number along with a teasing reminder that he had told him to write it down. The response was almost immediate and contained a just as teasing reminder that Aeron should show more respect to his elders.

The smile still tugging on his lips Aeron sent a quick text to Nick to tell him that Oliver was on his way then put his phone down. A few minutes passed and he heard someone knocking on the open door. The smile took over as Aeron gave a soft chuckle and wiggled into a more up position as he called out.

"The door is open you fool."

"A gentlemammal still knocks when entering the room of those whom are not his kin." a low gruff voice answered him as a lion walked in. he was average height for a lion but his fur was the same color of falling snow and his eyes were a gray blue. His fur was perfectly groom and his mane brushed out away from his elegant face that held a warm smile.

He was dressed in a pair of tailored black slacks and a royal blue dress shirt that had the top button loose to show off a silver chain that held a simple banded gold wedding ring.

Aeron's smile warmed even more as he took in his guest's appearance. "You haven't changed a bit, Oliver." a low rumble escaped the lion as his eyes gleamed in greeting.

"Did you expect me too, Aeron?" Aeron answered with a careful shrug as he watched him pull up the largest chair he could find and took a seat. They stood in silence for a moment as they both took each other in, Aeron noticing an almost sad shadow darken Oliver's smile.

"I apologize that it's been so long since we've spoken." Aeron smiled and dismissed his words with a wave of his paw.

"It's fine, it's not like the ZPD was going to let you know where I had been sent any time soon and after all you were the one who found me after I got out." a faint smile took over the lion's face as he gave a short nod.

"Yes I was, though I could have found you sooner if I had tried harder and, for that and other things, I apologize." by the way his eyes swept over Aeron's older scars, he didn't have to ask what he meant by 'other things'.

In an attempt to steer the conversation away from that painful road, Aeron fixed a playful grin on his face as he leaned forward a bit.

"Tell you what, if your help is as valuable as you made it sound I might just forgive you." Oliver mirrored his smile as he also leaned forward.

"Straight to the matter I see, you truly haven't changed." his face turned serious as he shifted slightly in his seat, Aeron watching him patiently. "I have yet to speak to whomever is now running the show however, when Valentin was still running things, he sent a Representative to speak to me about renewing our...friendship." by the look on Oliver's face, Aeron could tell that word left a bad taste in his mouth.

"I explained as politely as possible that I had no plan to returning to the old days. Two months of prison time had been enough for me and since my release I have been tracing the lines of the law carefully." a playful smile had returned to Aeron's lips as he raised an eyebrow at his companion.

"Two months Oliver? Sounds like a light sentence for someone who was allowing the selling of drugs in his business." Oliver gave him one of his intelligent smiles as he gave a wave with his large paw.

"Money talks my friend along with the promise to stay clean and to even agree to being monitored for the rest of my sentence." his body relaxed as his eyes turned sad as he frowned at Aeron. "I honestly do not know how you lasted six years in such confinement." Aeron gave a carefree shrug but his eyes darkened as he spoke.

"Well I was used to being imprisoned and at least that place I didn't have to fear for my life. I'm also grateful for the help I received in getting clean and healing the more emotional side of the abuse I had faced." Oliver nodded as his paw moved to lightly brush over Aeron's much smaller one.

"I'm glad that they treated you well then. It wasn't that the guards were overly hostile or rude to me it was more that I didn't like being so confined and to suddenly be having to follow the rules of others." Aeron laughed as he shook his head at Oliver's words.

"Well you've always been better suited to be the one in charge. That was why Valentin wanted you watched so much, I'm honestly surprised he had tried to rekindle your relationship." Oliver nodded his agreement as his frown returned.

"I admit to being surprised myself. However, his representative left peacefully enough and Valentin nor any of his cronies darkened my doorstep again. However, I heard from some of my old clients that he had also reached out to them, trying to rekindle old connections and create new ones." Aeron nodded slowly, listening.

"Makes sense, he was trying to regain the power he had while also gaining more."

"Yes and the rumors of this continued until Valentin was murdered. After that I had expected that the Devil's Bite gang would disappear. However, this was quickly proved wrong by a new client telling me that he was hearing rumors about how the Devil's Bite gang had a new leader that was continuing Valentin's work, though being far quieter about it."

"Worried, I reached out to an old business partner, Mr. Big, though of course you know who he is." Aeron felt his heart squeeze at the mention of the tiny mob boss, his head slowly nodding.

"Yes and he is no fan of Valentin or the Devil's Bite gang." Oliver nodded in agreement, leaning forward in his seat.

"Yes and he quickly explained that to me when I contacted him though calmed when I explained that I was looking to cut them off and not give them more power. We have agreed to pool our resources together but also agreed that he should talk to his contact in the ZPD and I should talk to you." Aeron nodded slowly, remembering Nick mentioning that Mr. Big had offered them his support and also remembering his conversation with Mr. Big's daughter.

"The question is though, why should the ZPD take the offer of your help? I obviously agree that we need all the help we can get but I'm not the one you need to convince." a knowing smile lit Oliver's face as he shook his head with a deep chuckle.

"Ah yes, the real concern is the stubborn buffalo. Am I right in guessing that he has not changed?" Aeron smiled as he remembered the multiple encounters he had had with the Chief of the ZPD over the last couple months.

"Still as stubborn as ever and just as rule abiding. However, he seems to becoming a little more...understanding towards those trying to make a fresh start." Oliver's smile widened as he gave another low chuckle.

"He had to with hiring an ex con to his force! I admit I nearly died from shock seeing that Nickolas had become the first fox police officer." Aeron also laughed as his eyes warmed with the pride he felt for his friend. Of course he knew that Oliver only knew of Nick and didn't know fully the amazement of him becoming an officer, but it was still not surprising to hear that it was shocking.

"I don't blame you. He's an excellent officer though, and he and his partner are quite the power team."

"Ah yes the first rabbit officer...I have to admit I am a bit curious to meet her, she seems quite interesting." Aeron's smile widened as he gave another laugh.

"You have no idea. I'm sure you'll meet them both. If we can get that stubborn water buffalo to agree to take your assistance." Oliver nodded as his smile turned sly as he leaned forward to gently cuff Aeron's shoulder.

"I will leave that up to you! Of course I would be happy to sit down with him to discuss how I can assist in more detail, so would Mr. Big, but I am leaving the introductions up to you." Aeron narrowed his eyes playfully as he smirked.

"You are to kind, Oliver." the lion responded with a booming laugh as he slapped his paw on his knee.

"I try, my friend, I try. Now for the other reason I came to see you." his face turned serious again, causing Aeron's insides to squirm uncomfortably, wondering what else could there be.

"Now I completely understand if you don't want to take this, but I know how hard it can be to find work with a criminal record." he spoke as clearly as he always did though the words came out of his mouth a bit rushed, as if he was unsure how Aeron would respond to this. Aeron blinked at him, taken completely off guard by the offer, though in the back of his mind he knew that he really shouldn't be.

"A day doesn't go by without a loyal customer asking if you'll be returning. Of course every thing is legal now so you will be only expected to either dance or serve drinks and I have explained that. A few have been upset but most would just love to watch you again, you were quite popular as a dancer." This was quite true. Aeron would never forget his nights underneath the pulsing lights, letting the loud base pound against his body as he moved to the music and felt multiple pairs of eyes focusing on him and only him.

However, he wasn't sure that he wanted to go back to that life. He appreciated that Oliver was legit now and he knew that he would make sure that the costumer's understood the expectations would be different, but still...

Oliver gave him a gentle smile that said he could see the conflict going on in Aeron's head as he brushed his paw over his again. "You don't need to answer right away. I just wanted to offer." Aeron nodded slowly, his mind wheeling to much to say anything.

The two of them sat in silence for a moment, both seeming unsure how to change the topic, until a loud ringing broke through the silence. Surprised, Oliver reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his phone, frowning as he stared at the caller ID.

"It's one of my employees, excuse me for a minute." he hit the answer button and placed the phone near his ear, giving a slightly stressed hello. Aeron quickly looked away and closed his ears, determined to give him some privacy until he heard Oliver's voice raise.

"What? Are you sure? Where did you get this from?" his eyes, wide with shock, met Aeron's and he instantly knew that whatever news Oliver was getting, it concerned him too. "Alright, be careful I do not want them to find out that you have been tailing them. Meet me back at the club and we will talk more, good bye." he hung up, staring at his phone, the shock still etched on his face.

Aeron waited a few seconds before speaking until the power of is heart beating against his ribcage was to uncomfortable to ignore. "What happened?" Oliver didn't answer right away, his face now seeming like he was trying to make sense of what he had just been told. "Oliver!" Aeron's cry made the lion twitch as he slowly lifted his head, his eyes full of worry.

"My employee was tailing a canine we suspect is a member of the DB gang and he followed him to a gas station where there were two cops talking to the employee on duty about something. One cop left and the mammal my employee was tailing followed him out. My employee followed him, concerned, but it was to late." Aeron's heart now felt like it had dropped into the pit of his stomach, his eyes widening a bit.

"What do you mean to late?" Oliver sighed as he looked down at his phone, as if hoping it would ring and tell him this was all a misunderstanding.

"They took him, Aeron. One of the ZPD officers has been abducted."

Notes: And there we are chapter thirteen! I apologize for taking so long to tell this story but hoping to speed up the process of the rest of it. Next chapter we will find out more about Dange's plans for the abducted ZPD officers and also learn if Bogo plans on taking Mr. Big and Oliver on their offer to help.


	14. Chapter 14

Judy irritably looked around, her ears perked and on alert for any sound as her eyes scanned the alley way she had ran down. Somehow her target had disappeared without a trace and she now found herself quite alone in an alleyway.

Frowning in irritation she swept the area again, checking behind dumpsters and corners that had any chance of hiding the rodent. However, her search came up empty. Muttering to herself, she pulled out her radio as she turned on her heels to head back to her vehicle and her partner.

"Nick! I lost him. Have you talked to the other rodents?" she dropped her paw to her side as she waited for Nick's reply, still cursing under her breath about loosing her target. However her frustration was soon forced to the back of her mind as another emotion came to the front of her mind. Worry. Nick should have responded by now.

"Nick? Are you there?" Judy did her best to ignore the rise in her heart beat as she waited for a response. Maybe he was still interviewing the other rodents and didn't hear his radio. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she made her way back to where she had left Nick, nearly jumping out of her skin at the sound of her radio crackling with life.

"Dispatch to all available units we have an abducted officer! I repeat all available units, Officer Delgato has been abducted. All available units ple-" but Judy was no longer listening to Clawhauser's concerned voice. She took off down the alleyway, the sound of her heart beat drowning out all other sounds.

In a few seconds she was back out on the street where she had last seen Nick, her eyes scanning the area, panic nearly drowning her as she saw no sign of him. Could he have been taken as well? Her ears could pick up that someone was talking on the radio again, but her mind was still to full of panic to listen as she scanned the area again for any sign of her partner.

Trying to keep control of her rising panic, she began sprinting down the other alleyway, combing the area for any sign. Coming up empty, she sprinted back out and sprinted down the street a block then back up and further for a block; still coming up empty.

Her lungs and legs were burning now from the strain, her mind dizzy from lack of oxygen and panic as she leaned against her patrol vehicle. She needed to find him...A dull pain attempted to break through her panic filled brain as she fell forward. No she needed to get up, she needed to find Nick.

Her stomach lurched painfully as she faintly realized her body falling to her side as the wave of panic carried her away.

888888888888888

Bogo paced the length of his office, his hoofs clasped behind his back, his ears and tail twitching irritably. As he paced, his eyes flicked from his door to the mic resting on his desk; willing either to give him some news of what was going on.

After Clawhauser had sent the order for all available officers to call in with their location, all had checked in except for Officer Delgato, Officer Wilde, and Officer Hopps. Thanks to an eye witness they all knew for certain that Officer Delgato had been taken by a known Devil's Bite member. As for Officer Wilde and Officer Hopps, there had been no word.

Bogo knew that he should have realized that Officer Wilde would be in danger with his past connections with the Devil's Bite gang however, after Valentin's death, he admitted that he had lowered his guard. Maybe they all did.

Bogo stopped in his tracks as he heard a knock on the door, taking a moment to collect himself then, in a voice a bit tense, ordered the animal on the other side to enter. The door swung open then closed with a snap as Officer Fangmeyer walked through it; looking even more serious then usual.

"Chief, Officer Delgato's phone has been turned off and his radio was found nearby the crime scene, meaning we have no way of knowing his location." Bogo gave a low grunt as he nodded.

"And Officer Wilde and Officer Hopps?" he noticed Fangmeyer's left ear twitch slightly as he gave what sounded almost like a sigh.

"Officer Wilde's cellphone is also turned off and we are not getting any signal from his radio. However, we were able to track Officer Hopps cellphone; I have sent two officers to find her." Bogo nodded again, doing his best to not be to relieved until he knew for certain that Officer Hopps was alright.

"What about the eye witness?" Fangmeyer's ear gave another twitch as Bogo noticed his eyes narrow ever so slightly.

"We let him go, Chief. He explained that, before he can give us more information, he has to talk to his boss. He did however give us a clear enough description for us to figure that the mammal that abducted Officer Delgato was the female hyena that has been seen in the company of a few other known Devil's Bite members." Bogo gave another curt nod as he clasped his hoofs again behind his back in an attempt to keep his concern hidden.

"I see. Did you get a sketch out to the media of her?" Fangmeyer nodded again as he glanced at his watch.

"Yes sir. We had it sent about thirty minutes ago so they should have it well in time for the evening news."

"Good. Now why does our eyewitness have to speak to his boss first?" this time it was Fangmeyer's tail that twitched as his eyes narrowed even more.

"It was his boss who ordered him to tail the hyena. Oliver Tau, he apparently wanted to see what the Devil's Bite was up to." Bogo's face matched Fangmeyer's frown as he remembered Officer Wilde's mention of Tau's want to help.

"I see. We will deal with that later, right now our priorities is finding our missing officers." Fangmeyer had no time to agree as the mic on Bogo's desk crackled to life.

"Chief Bogo? Officers Higgens and Snarloff just called to report that they found Officer Hopps!" Bogo's stomach lurched as he did his best to appear calm in his hurry to hit the respond button.

"Is she unharmed?" his eyes lifted to notice that Fangmeyer's ears were perked up and eyes focused on the intercom as well.

"Yes, they found her unconscious but she seems fine. However, there was no sign of Officer Wilde and she said that she was looking for him before passing out." Bogo felt his relief deflate slightly as he gave a tired sigh before responding.

"I see. When they arrive tell her that she is to stay here until I speak to her." Bogo only half processed Clawhauser's response as he moved out from behind his desk. He needed to know what Dale Boarton's end plan was. He needed to understand why he had gone after two of his officers and what he planned on doing with them.

However, to learn these things he needed to talk to someone who had a better knowledge of the wild boar. Someone that had intimate knowledge of how he thought.

A painful sensation poked him in his stomach as he realized who he needed to talk to. With a sigh he refocused on Fangmeyer, who was patiently waiting to be dismissed.

"Thank you for the update, Fangmeyer. Please pass along to the other officers that I will be visiting Aeron Haimes at the hospital for an hour but will be reachable." if this surprised Fangmeyer at all he didn't let on as he nodded his understanding.

"Will do, Chief. Have a safe drive."

888888888888888

Aeron stared at his phone screen, praying with all his might for it to light up with Nick's number. Since Oliver had rushed off to find his employee, Aeron had been trying to get a hold of Nick or Judy but both were not returning his calls.

Aeron heard his heart monitor chirping again as his heart beat quickened even more as his grip shook slightly as he tighten his hold on his phone. No, now was not the time to panic, they were probably just busy patrolling. Taking a breath to calm himself, he tapped his screen to life and opened his messages with Benjamin; sending a quick message asking what was going on.

Keeping his breathing deep and slow he leaned back into his pillows as he eyed the heart monitor; watching as his heart beat slowly returned to normal. He really didn't want to deal with nervous nurses right then.

He kept his eyes focused on the monitor until he felt his phone vibrate over his stomach; seeing the heart beat line spike slightly before he focused on his phone.

 _A.H.: Hey I heard that an officer_

 _was abducted. Have you heard_

 _from Blue or Judy?_

 _B.C.: The officer taken was Officer Delgato._

 _Judy just got picked up by two_

 _officers. There's no sign of Nick._

Again the monitor beeped as his heart beat spiked even more but Aeron was far to busy trying to keep from freaking out to notice. He knew this would happen. Dange might not be as angry as Valentin had been, but Aeron knew that he would, eventually, go after Nick for leaving.

His paws shaking he refocused on his phone, trying to figure out what to ask first. Before Oliver had taken off, he had mentioned that he had told his employee to not give any more information until he could speak to him, but Aeron didn't know what else the two knew.

The heart monitor was beeping again but Aeron was to busy with the rush of thoughts and concerns that made his head spin to notice. Did Dange know that Mr. Big and Oliver had offered help and was now speeding up his plan? Or did he always have this planned and the timing was just coincidence?

What was Dange going to do to Nick and Officer Delgato? Why did he even want Officer Delgato? Aeron felt his stomach lurch painfully as all the questions spinning around in his head made him dizzy.

He pulled the blankets off himself as he bent forward; attempting to find the bucket he had used back when he was still getting used to the pain meds, but froze when the door opened.

"Mr. Haimes are you- oh! What's wrong?" Aeron didn't have to lift his head to know that Nurse Gianni had entered, soon feeling a gentle paw on his back as the bucket was fished from underneath the hospital bed and held in front of him.

Shaking, Aeron breathed heavily as his body struggled with deciding if it wanted to heave what was left of Aeron's lunch or not. He could hear Gianni speaking to him calmly, his paw still resting on his back, but Aeron's mind was spinning far to much to process what he was saying.

This was all just to much for him to process. First Valentin was killed then he nearly gets burned alive, then Finnick nearly gets killed, and now Nick was missing. How much more was he expected to take?

"That's it...just breathe...it's alright...just breathe." Aeron's vision was blurring now from unshed tears but he was now able to process what Gianni was saying to him as he comfortingly rubbed his back as Aeron's breaths slowly calmed.

"Good job...that's right deep breaths...you're alright." Aeron knew that his whole body was trembling as the tears started to escape; dampening his fur. This was just to much for one mammal to go through. He had thought that with Valentin gone they'd all be safe and yet...here they were in even more danger than before.

The bucket was being removed from in front of him and expert paws were firmly yet gently guiding him back into bed, blankets being pulled back over his body. "There we go just relax or you'll make yourself sick again. The oxygen tube and medications your on commonly have this effect especially when the patient is agitated." Aeron waited for Nurse Gianni to ask what had made him so upset but the question didn't come as he busied himself in checking the machines and making notes on his clip board.

Continuing to breathe deeply Aeron patted the bed in search of his phone, frowning as his paws didn't find it. Forcing himself up in a sitting position he lifted off the blankets and began searching.

"What are you looking for?" he could tell by Gianni's tone that he was a bit frustrated that he was up again, but Aeron ignored the concern.

"My phone." Aeron didn't have time to notice the frown on Gianni's face as he moved over and helped him look, soon finding the phone on the floor. Aeron's heart lept as he took his phone from Gianni, but he was soon disappointed when the lit up screen showed he had no messages.

Suddenly becoming aware of how exhausted he was, Aeron lowered himself back on his pillows as he let his phone rest by his side. He could feel that Gianni's eyes were still on him, but if he had something to say, he wasn't given the chance.

A firm knock broke through their silence, both turning to look at the door way as Chief Bogo entered, stooping slightly so as to not hit his head.

"Ah Chief, I didn't know that you were stopping by for a visit." If Bogo had noticed the slight concern in Gianni's voice he showed no sign of it as his eyes met Aeron's, him lifting himself up slightly in response.

"We need to talk." Aeron sighed, not at all surprised by this, his eyes turning to glance at Gianni, quickly catching his dislike of this.

"It's okay Gianni, Chief and I have a bit of a more understanding relationship." frowning slightly he nodded as he made one last note on his clip board.

"Alright, if you need me just push the call button." his head lifted up as he looked at Bogo, his usually friendly face turning stern. "Mr. Haimes has had a challenging day and needs to rest, if you upset him again you will be escorted out of here for threatening the health of my patient." Bogo gave one of his usual curt nods, Aeron however noticing how his eyes had softened slightly.

Seeming to pick this up, Gianni relaxed and nodded to them both before taking his leave. Aeron fixed his gaze back on Bogo as he watched him take the same guest chair that Oliver had used earlier. Aeron kept his eyes on him as he got comfortable in his seat then let out a gruff sigh as their eyes met. Aeron picked up on the look in Bogo's eyes as they seemed to be taking in his form, a smile that didn't reach his eyes crossing his face.

"I'm fine just pushed myself a bit to hard. How can I help you." Bogo's eyes narrowed a bit suspiciously but, to Aeron's relief, he allowed the sudden topic change.

"I need to know what Dale Boarton's end game is." Aeron sighed, he had a feeling that someone would be asking him about this. He shift a bit so that he was sitting up more as he leaned forward a bit, keeping his eyes locked with Bogo's.

"I wish I knew. The Dange that I knew wasn't the mammal with the plan, he was a devoted underling of Valentin's. Yes he had a level of respect gained from both his obvious intelligence and his ruthlessness, but he never showed any interest in being the one in charge." Bogo's lips curled into a frown as he gave a low sigh.

"Then why did he murder his leader?" Aeron gave a shrug with his shoulders as he gave another sigh.

"I wish I knew. I've been spending most of my time in this damn bed wondering exactly that." Bogo nodded slowly as he tapped his hooves together in thought, the frown still on his face.

"He never argued with Valentin?" Aeron racked his brains as he, for the hundredth time, brought back flashes of memories of his life as a Devil's Bite member.

"He didn't like how soft Valentin was with me and I remember that he had been very excited when Valentin finally seemed like he was in the mindset to kill me. Other then that though, not really." Bogo nodded as Aeron noticed his eyes slowly glancing at the multiple scars that could be seen even with Aeron wearing a hospital gown. Knowing what his eyes were saying, Aeron gave a humorless laugh. "Yes Dange viewed all of this as far to soft. If it had been up to him, I'd have been long dead and so would have Blue." he noticed an involuntary shiver run through Bogo as he attempted to hide it by shifting into a new position.

"I see. Could it be that Boarton finally grew tired of waiting for Valentin and took matters in his own hooves?" Aeron nodded a matching frown to Bogo's taking over his muzzle.

"Possibly...Though why go through the trouble of ki-" Aeron's voice suddenly died off as his eyes widened in realization as a memory floated to the front of his mind. A memory of when they first started the Devil's Bite gang and where a much younger Valentin had explained the only way that a member could take leadership from the previous leader.

"Haimes?" Aeron's eyes snapped back up to meet Bogo's, the increase in his heart beat showing on the monitor.

"Years ago when we first organized the Devil's Bite gang, Valentin put a few rules in place that had to be followed. One of those was that the only way that another member could take leadership away from the previous leader was to beat him in a fight. Of course, Dange missed his chance to have a legit fight with Valentin due to him being arrested so he took leadership by killing him."

Disgust darkened Bogo's eyes but he nodded in understanding. "I see. However, that doesn't explain what his plan is now." Aeron nodded his agreement as he shifted himself into a more comfortable position; hoping dulling the numb pain that seemed to always be there even a tiny bit would help him think.

"Unlike Valentin, Dange has always been the type to take his time when he could. While Valentin liked things to happen quickly Dange had no problem slowly taking his time when Valentin allowed it. Now that he's calling the shots, that seems to not have changed. For him to make such a big move he has to have something huge planned. He's building up to the grand finale."

"And that is?" Aeron gave a careful shrug, him inwardly sympathizing with the frustration in Bogo's eyes. "Do you have any idea where we can find Officer Wilde and Officer Delgato?" though Aeron could tell by Bogo's tone that he didn't expect him to, he still felt shame fill him as he shook his head.

"No. As you know I've already told you all the other locations I could think of that Valentin had in his possession when I was still his partner." Bogo nodded as he gave a deep sigh, rising to his feet.

"Understood. If you think of anything..."

"I know how to reach you." Aeron gave a weak smile as he finished Bogo's sentence. Bogo gave one of his signature curt nods as he moved to the door.

"Thank you. Also, about Oliver Tau, have him reach out to me. I may not like it but it seems that we will be needing his help."

"Will do." Bogo gave another nod as he rested his hoof on the door knob, his eyes holding Aeron's for a second.

"It looks like I won't be able to keep you out of this like I hoped." Aeron's smile turned sad as he nodded.

"I never thought for a second that I would be out of it, Chief. As long as the Devil's Bite gang is involved so will I." a lump formed in Aeron's throat, him forcefully swallowing it as his eyes began to water. "Now go find those bastards and end this."

Notes: I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update guys! Life has gotten crazy and I'm still playing catch up. Luckily there's only a few chapters left so hopefully I can get them written and posted quickly.


End file.
